Simplemente estoy en tus manos
by AndyOuji
Summary: "El Rey" luego de ser asesinado por sus enemigos dejo de herencia todo a su hijo, Vegeta, a sus dieciséis años era dueño de la mayor parte de toda la maldita porquería que te puedas imaginar. Era uno de los cinco Narcotraficantes mas respetados a nivel mundial. Otto Briefs, mas conocido como "Dr. Briefs" intenta formar una alianza con Vegeta, ¿Que sucederá?
1. Chapter 1: El príncipe

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

Hola, me disculpo con todos aquellos que leían mis Fics. No podía continuar escribiendo, espero me disculpen, pero simplemente no tenía inspiración… Me dedique a leer libros para poder mejorar mi narración y mi ortografía, considero que antes era una falta de respeto tantas faltas.  
Hoy retomo nuevamente, editare ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, espero me ayuden a mejorar.

Y ojalá les guste este Fic.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El príncipe**

 **.**

Si tienes el respeto de todos, si tienes dinero, si eres un puto desgraciado que sin piedad cumplías tus objetivos sin importar la vida de otro, déjame decirte que podías ser un digno ayudante para él.

El mundo de la droga, el contrabando, la cocaína y toda la porquería que te puedas imaginar no es fácil amigo, pero para "El Príncipe" era simplemente un juego.

¿Y quién era él?

Sí, acertaste: Vegeta Ouji

Uno de los cinco Narcotraficantes más respetados a nivel mundial. Con solo dieciséis años, gracias a la muerte de su padre a manos de sus enemigos, era uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta, se pudría en dinero, y podía hacer que tu insignificante vida se esfumara con solo decir una palabra.

¿Te atreverías a meterte con él?

No, ¿Verdad? No serías tan estúpido de hacerlo.

No te atrevas a romper tratos con él o tratar de hacerte el vivo, porque te puede ir muy mal...

Pero, aunque no lo creas, alguien rompió su trato con Vegeta. No por voluntad propia, sino porque el mundo de la droga es difícil, y para que la policía no intervenga toda tu mercancía tenías que ser astuto. O simplemente tener agallas para vender el producto.

Su nombre era Otto Briefs apodado como "Dr. Briefs" un hombre millonario que se asoció con un subordinado de Vegeta Ouji. Sí, mala decisión, si el subordinado le daba una queja sobre Briefs a Vegeta, el hombre estaba perdido.

La causa de la mala elección para un hombre tan inteligente como él era la preocupación de su empresa.

En esos tiempos "Corporación Cápsula" estaba pasando un difícil momento, necesitaban dinero inmediatamente. Su última opción: Tratar de vender "la mercancía".

La culpa perseguía a Briefs, no logro vender ni un poco, quería romper el trato. Pero alto, no hay devoluciones, o vendías lo que habías dicho o simplemente acatabas las consecuencias.

Así que sin que Briefs lo sospechara, Vegeta, harto de todas las quejas mando a matar a una de las dos mujeres que más amaba Briefs. Jev, uno de los subordinados de Vegeta, fue el escogido para la labor.

Una noche, luego de que Briefs se fuera a una reunión sobre el estado de su empresa dejando a su familia sola, ingreso un muchacho a la mansión. Busco la habitación de Bulma, la hija de Briefs, sacó su arma dispuesto a matarla.

Verónica, esposa de Briefs se interpuso entre su hija y el hombre, así cayendo muerta al instante por un disparo en la cabeza.

Bulma de tan solo doce años que dormía plácidamente gritó del horror ante el fuerte sonido. Gracias a que no había personal por el estado económico en el que estaban no hubo nadie quien la ayudara. Jev saco una nota de su bolsillo y tomo a Bulma del cabello.

—Le vas a dar esto, ¡¿Entendido?! — gritó. La muchacha se dedicaba a gritar del dolor. Jev la dejó y se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Acostúmbrate, ese es el mundo de los que se dedican a esa mierda.

Luego de unas horas Briefs llegó y encontró la horrible escena. Bulma entre lágrimas le entrego la nota:

No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo, piensa dos veces antes de actuar.

Marcos.

El jefe de Marcos era Vegeta, para administrar todo el poder tenía que dividirlo en varias personas, la cual simplemente eran peones.

Briefs nunca supo quién fue verdaderamente el responsable de la muerte de su esposa. No pudo denunciar el hecho, ya que si lo hacía se podría investigar que él había hecho un trato con un narcotraficante, podían meterlo preso he incluso ellos matarían a su hija.

No se habló más del tema, Otto Briefs vendió la mercancía y devolvió todo el dinero a Marcos, pasó un riguroso proceso para que pueda librarse de ellos. Vegeta acepto que se vaya, con la condición de que si hablaba algún día de ellos su hija pagaría las consecuencias. Briefs fue desechado como simple basura con una fuerte amenaza.

Ocho años después, la condición Corporación Cápsula iba de maravilla. Bulma resultó ser una muchacha muy inteligente, creo las famosas "Cápsulas Hoi-Poi" las cuales consistían en guardar enormes cosas en una simple cápsula.

Una brillante idea, un brillante producto, pero para Vegeta era una manera más fácil de llevar su merecía.

Bulma le facilito el proceso, debía de admitirlo, le hizo un gran favor.

Decidió hacerse socio personalmente de Briefs, haciéndose pasar por un joven empresario que atribuiría a la empresa y a cambio ellos le proporcionarían las capsulas.

Claro, sin que ellos sepan de lo que en verdad se guardaría en las capsulas.

Era muy atractivo físicamente, pero para Bulma era horrendo el comportamiento que mostraba, su actitud, sus sentimientos hacia los demás… En fin, todo de él.

Se mostraba serio y respetuoso, algunas veces arrogante y orgulloso de su poder, pero a su padre le caía muy bien.

Briefs se volvió a casar, Ana, una mujer ambiciosa le metió ideas a su esposo para que Bulma esté más tiempo con Vegeta.

¿El motivo?

Hacer que los dos se enamoren para que después la fortuna de los Ouji se uniera con los Briefs. Para su nueva familia sería muy bueno tener más poder del que poseían. Ana ignoraba de donde venía todo el dinero de Vegeta, pero eso era lo de menos, dinero es dinero.

Otto Briefs se dejó convencer por su hermosa esposa, ya había planeado todo para poder decírselo a Bulma, la muchacha era muy temperamental y temía que se rehusara.

—¿Para qué me llamabas padre? — preguntó ella sentándose en la mesa junto a Otto.

—¿Qué opinas del joven Vegeta? — pregunto mirando atento los gestos de su hija.

—Opino que es un hombre muy listo, ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

—Que me dirías si te digo que estoy pensando en ustedes dos juntos como pareja, es decir las dos familias juntas, piénsalo... ¡El poder que tendríamos!

Bulma lo miro desconcertada, todo era culpa de Ana, desde que esa mujer había llegado, su padre había caído preso a la ambición.

Ana jamás remplazaría a su madre, se estremeció de tan solo recordar la sangre en sus manos. Juro venganza y le dolía que su padre jamás hizo nada por encontrar al asesino de su madre… Pero ella no, ella lo encontraría costase lo que costase.

* * *

Continuara…

¿Alguna crítica? ¿O algunas ideas para esta historia?

Díganmelo en los Reviews.

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

21/12/16


	2. Chapter 2: Ella

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Ella**

Ana jamás remplazaría a su madre, se estremeció de tan solo recordar la sangre en sus manos. Juró venganza y le dolía que su padre jamás hizo nada por encontrar al asesino de su madre… Pero ella no, ella lo encontraría costase lo que costase.

Primero debía encontrar al responsable, pero no tenía idea de dónde empezar.

—¿Bulma? — llamó Briefs, ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño, para luego mirar a todos lados incomoda.

—Dime papá — murmuró — ¿La idea fue tuya?

—Claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo digo porque Ana pudo haber ayudado — murmuró poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a irse.

Bulma no era tonta, a sus veinte años había tenido muchos pretendientes, entre ellos a alguien que todavía le guardaba mucho cariño.

Yamcha, luego de que su relación finalizara se volvieron muy amigos, el cariño no desapareció. Además de ser su amigo el muchacho era policía y se ofrecía gustoso a ser guardaespaldas de Bulma.

—Bulma — llamó Briefs — Hija... Discúlpame

—No te preocupes, pero mi respuesta sobre el tema es No — concluyó marchándose.

* * *

— ¡No por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! — gritó desesperado mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo — ¡Ten piedad! ¡Piedad por favor!

—¡Papá! ¡Papi! — la voz temerosa de una niña lo estaba haciendo enloquecer de desesperación, y como no estarlo si esa niña era su hija.

—Dime — hablo Vegeta burlándose — ¿Tú primero o la mocosa?

—Por favor... ¡Ten piedad te lo suplico!

—Hubiera deseado que tu esposa aguantará más tiempo... He de admitirlo, era una perra muy hermosa — habló otro hombre.

Vegeta rio por el comentario de su subordinado.

—¡Oh vamos Marcos! — alentó Vegeta en burla — Habías demostrado ser un buen luchador — pateo la cabeza del hombre, la cual estaba en el suelo.

—¡Papá! — la niña grito de horror al ver a su padre escupir sangre.

—Cállala Nappa — gruñó Vegeta — No aguanto sus gritos

—Como diga — Nappa se acercó a la niña la cual grito de horror. La tomo de los cabellos y la lanzo al lado de su padre.

—¡Uau! — rio Vegeta — Un linda escena padre e hija

—Kate... — susurró Marcos débil — Lo siento mucho...

—Papi... Tengo miedo — susurró la niña apegándose a él sin importarle estar manchada de sangre.

—La mocosa tiene razón al sentir miedo — hablo Vegeta caminando hacia ellos — Tu linda mami hizo mal al pensar que con la policía nos detendría — tomo a la niña del cuello he hizo que mire el cuerpo inerte de su madre, ella se estaba asfixiando y eso la desesperaba tanto que trato de soltarse del agarre de Vegeta, el cual ni le prestaba atención a las manos desesperadas de la niña.

—¡Suéltala! ¡Por favor...! ¡No! — gritó Marcos.

Las risas y gritos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Los gritos eran música para Vegeta, y en especial si esos gritos eran de personas que intentaron hacerse los vivos.

—Mi hija... — tosió Marcos — Mi hija y yo no tuvimos la culpa... ¡Por favor déjala!

—Tu linda madre creyó que con denunciarnos había ganado — rió ante los gritos de dolor de ella — ¡Lo que no sabía era que tengo a toda la puta policía comprada! — lanzo a la niña como si fuera un juguete provocándole un golpe severo en la cabeza, así dándole la muerte instantánea.

Marcos grito de la impotencia, lloro como un niño, sintió su garganta y su pecho oprimirse, gimió de dolor y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que todas las historias que contaban sobre "El príncipe" eran reales.

No pudo reprimir su sed de venganza y se puso de pie a lo que Ouji le aplaudió con burla.

—¡Eres un maldito! — gritó y trato de darle un golpe a Vegeta. Simplemente no pudo, gracias a todos los daños que había recibido fue derribado por una patada en el estómago.

Vegeta iba a proseguir con su diversión, hasta que su celular sonó.

—Nappa encárgate — ordenó saliendo de la habitación —. Ouji

—Hola Vegeta — la inconfundible voz de Bulma Briefs se hizo escuchar y provocó una sonrisa sádica al muchacho — Ya terminé el nuevo pedido

—Fue antes de lo previsto — se hizo el asombrado, cosa que no estaba, sabía de lo que era capaz esa mujer. Ella podía retarlo hasta incluso felicitarlo por su astucia.

Bulma rió orgullosa.

—¿Vendrás? — pregunto con un tono sugerente.

— Necesito verlo antes de que los utilice, ¿No lo crees?

—Bien, te espero — contestó ofendida. ¿Que se creía? Ella siempre hacia bien su trabajo.

Vegeta corto la llamada y de nuevo la sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro.

La había conocido hace meses, y ella ya lo había tratado con gritos, insultos y hasta provocaciones con sus vestidos cortos y ajustados. Pero como también la muchacha lo trataba así también ella lo felicitaba por sus ideas originales, por su astucia e incluso le había propuesto conocerse mejor.

Algo muy contradictorio y él siempre estaba atento de todo lo que hacía Bulma. Era una mujer muy interesante, e incluso desearía hacerla pagar todas sus insolencias... Si tan solo ella supiera quien en verdad era él, cuán poderoso era, estaba seguro que ni si quiera se atrevería a mirarlo. Eso provocó que sus ojos, sus oídos, sus manos... Que todo de él deseara verla indefensa, simplemente a su merced.

—Señor — hablo Nappa apenas ingreso Vegeta.

—Deshazte del cuerpo — finalizó y fue a quitarse toda la sangre que había en su traje de vestir.

Hoy iba a ser un gran placer visitar a una de sus más divertidos juguetes.

* * *

—¡Pero que se habrá creído! — murmuró Bulma alistando las cápsulas — Ush — gruñó y salió de su laboratorio dispuesta a ir a la cafetería de la empresa.

—Hola — saludo Yamcha que iba detrás de ella.

—Hola — sonrió y siguió su camino — Por cierto... ¿No deberías estar en tu puesto de trabajo?

—Uf — suspiró — No hay nada que hacer... Están perdiendo el tiempo, así que vine, además así paso más tiempo contigo, ¿No lo crees? — dijo mirando a la peli azul.

Yamcha desde hace unos meses se había propuesto recuperar a Bulma, había salido con muchas chicas después de que terminaron, pero ninguna lo hacía sentirse igual que ella.

—Bueno eso es cierto — rió Bulma — Y aparte de eso recibes un buen sueldo — bromeo.

—¿Vas por un café?

—Sí, ¿Quieres uno?

—Lo decía para invitar yo — la miró a los ojos haciendo que ella baje la mirada conteniendo su sonrisa boba.

—Oh vamos entonces — ánimo.

Hicieron sus pedidos y como buenos amigos se sentaron a disfrutar de una agradable charla, a Bulma por completo se le había olvidado su reunión con Vegeta.

—¡Y Milk le gritó a Gokú! ¿Puedes creerlo? — rió Yamcha a lo que Bulma hizo igual hasta casi escupiendo su café.

—Oh Milk... — rió — ¿Cómo esta Gohan?

—Es un chico muy inteligente, le está yendo muy bien

—Un día de estos iré a visitarlos, es bueno recordar siempre los viejos tiempos — dijo con nostalgia.

—Bulma yo... — El momento era ahora, sentía que debía decírselo ahora.

—¿Eh?

—Yo... Quiero regresar contigo, solo te pido una oportunidad — tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos.

—Oh Yamcha... Yo-

—Supuse que estarías aquí — interrumpió Vegeta, el cual estaba enfrente de ellos.

—¡Oh Dios! — la muchacha soltó de inmediato la mano de Yamcha — ¡Lo olvidé!

Vegeta gruñó por la falta de atención de Bulma y se fue. Mientras Yamcha lo miro molesto por arruinar su momento a solas con su amada.

—¡Hey espera! — llamó Bulma y fue detrás de él.

Una vez en el laboratorio, Bulma orgullosa de sí misma le enseñó las cápsulas más el nuevo prototipo del helicóptero que usaría Vegeta.

—Y dime — dijo recostándose en su escritorio — ¿Para que necesitas tantas cápsulas?

Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada haciendo que ella lo mire ofendida.

—O bueno, ¿Entonces para que necesitas ese prototipo único?

—Eso a tí no te incumbe — respondió apreciando los planos de cerca.

—Claro que me incumbe — reclamo — Son mis cosas y tengo que ver para que servirán específicamente

—Ya no más — mostró su billetera haciendo que Bulma se calle — Deja de meter tu insoportable boca y voz chillona en donde no te llaman

—Déjame decirte que no me metería si tú no me llamarías para hacer tus pedidos — atacó victoriosa.

—Hmph

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser una de las personas más ricas del planeta Vegeta? — preguntó — Lo único que se sabe es que fue una herencia y algunas cosas de política en las que estaba metido tu padre. Tú conoces la historia de esta empresa, dime, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

—Mira mujer — gruñó — Eso a ti no te debe interesar... Lo único que te debe interesar es que te estoy pagando

—¿Ah sí? — provocó — Lo que a ti te debe interesar es que si yo no quiero puedo dejar de hacer esto y decirte adiós Vegeta Ouji — se acercó a él amenazante.

Vegeta rio internamente, esa mujer era pura diversión para sus ojos.

—Te quedarías sin uno de tus mayores socios

—Ni que fueras tan importante — rió Bulma.

—Eso es lo que crees — hablo por lo bajo, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bulma.

—¿En qué estás metido Vegeta Ouji? — pregunto alejándose de él.

* * *

Continuara...

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

23/12/16


	3. Chapter 3: Ambición

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Ambición

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser una de las personas más ricas del planeta Vegeta? — preguntó — Lo único que se sabe es que fue una herencia y algunas cosas de política en las que estaba metido tu padre. Tú conoces la historia de esta empresa, dime, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

—Mira mujer — gruñó — Eso a ti no te debe interesar... Lo único que te debe interesar es que te estoy pagando

—¿Ah sí? — provocó — Lo que a ti te debe interesar es que si yo no quiero puedo dejar de hacer esto y decirte adiós Vegeta Ouji — se acercó a él amenazante.

Vegeta rió internamente, esa mujer era pura diversión para sus ojos.

—Te quedarías sin uno de tus mayores socios

—Ni que fueras tan importante — rió Bulma.

—Eso es lo que crees — hablo por lo bajo, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bulma.

—¿En qué estás metido Vegeta Ouji? — pregunto alejándose de él y mirándolo seria.

Bulma seguía apoyada en su escritorio, lo miraba atenta y seria.

Vegeta siempre le llamo la atención, no porque estaba interesada en tener algo con él, sino que siempre investigaba por su cuenta a sus socios. Sabía la vida de cada uno, excepto la de él... ¿Millonario gracias a que su padre estaba asociado con la Política del País? Era algo creíble para muchos, pero ella quería más...

Gracias a su investigación supo que el padre de Vegeta fue acusado de robo y de tratos con la mafia, pero a la semana los que lo acusaban negaban el hecho.

¿Muy raro verdad?

Además, por más que se investigó al padre de Vegeta nunca se encontró una prueba que haga valer las acusaciones que se le hacían.

Si de eso era acusado el padre, y murió de una manera misteriosa, ya se podía imaginar el hijo.

La risa entre dientes de Vegeta la sacó del trance.

—¿Eres idiota acaso? — pregunto acercándose a Bulma.

—Si lo fuera no construiría tus cosas

—¿Te crees la única mujer inteligente en el planeta? — se burló — No me vengas con estupideces

—¿Sabes qué? Por mí te puedes largar con tu asqueroso dinero — gruñó — ¡No eres indispensable en esta empresa hijo de puta!

—¡Bulma! — llamó la atención Ana la cual estaba de paso en la empresa. Ingresó al laboratorio y la miro con desaprobación. Había escuchado el tremendo insulto de la muchacha.

Vegeta miró de pies a cabeza a Ana y gruñó.

—Es uno de nuestros socios más preciados y exijo que tengas respeto — habló con su irritable voz — ¿Verdad joven Vegeta?

—No recuerdo haberle pedido que intervenga y mucho menos que me defienda — atacó a lo que Bulma casi estalla de risa por el rostro de Ana — Si me disculpan... — caminó hacia la salida.

— El envío va directamente a tu mansión ¿Verdad? — dijo Bulma dedicándole una sonrisa.

Solo basto una mirada de Vegeta para su aprobación.

Una vez que se fue Ana gruñó.

—¡Pero…! ¡Qué se ha creído! ¿¡Qué clase de educación es esa!? — gritó ofendida mientras Bulma reía internamente, aparte de haberle ganado hoy a Vegeta en la discusión, él le hizo un favor con lo que había hecho hace unos instantes.

* * *

—Señor — habló Nappa por el teléfono — Jonathan está pidiendo más dinero, han detenido cuarenta kilos de Cocaína

—Bien — gruñó Vegeta furioso —. No hagan nada, me encargaré yo personalmente

Jonathan era un coronel que había sido comprado por Vegeta.

En el mundo de los Narcos era: "Dinero o Muerte" y al coronel no le quedó más opción que el dinero.

Pero había personas estúpidas como Jonathan que creían que podrían amenazar "Al príncipe"

Estaban muy equivocados...

Vegeta se sabía cada uno de los nombres de los coroneles, oficiales, policías, simplemente de todos. Ellos no podían hacer nada sin que Vegeta se enterara.

Sí amigos, así era el poder del "Príncipe"

Intenta mentirle o amenazarlo.

Veamos si podrás.

Lo que había hecho Jonathan era algo que su ambición lo llevo a cometer… Amenazar a Vegeta diciéndole que no dejaría pasar su mercancía a su país hasta que le aumente su paga, cosa que Vegeta ni lo iba a considerar.

Oh vamos, todos ya sabemos lo iba a suceder, Jonathan iba a recibir algo, pero no era lo que esperaba.

—Jonathan — hablo Vegeta por teléfono — Vienes hoy

—Supongo que es sobre lo que dije, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, claro — sonrió Vegeta.

—Bien, nos vemos — habló ingenuo, según él tenía todo ganado.

Se reunieron en la mansión de Vegeta, y sólo eso basto para que Jonathan se crea importante, nadie había pisado la mansión del "Gran Vegeta Ouji" o al menos no salía vivo para contarlo, el Coronel era un completo imbécil al ser tan ingenuo y jugar con fuego.

—Bienvenido — habló Vegeta caminando hacia él con una copa de vino. La tranquilidad y amabilidad con la que lo estaba tratando era algo de temer, era muy raro que tratara así a un hombre que lo intentaba amenazar, he incluso el más imbécil se dio cuenta.

—Eh... — dudó antes de hablar — ¿Pen-pensaste lo que dije?

—Por supuesto, ven a mi oficina — dijo caminando hacia donde había dicho — Discutamos tu punto de vista

—Sí — asintió Jonathan, cada paso que daba era su perdición, esa no era la oficina de Vegeta, era simplemente una habitación vacía pero con mucho significado, muchas muertes se habían realizaron allí.

Una vez dentro, el pánico se apoderó de Jonathan al ver a su compañero de más confianza en la habitación, atado en una silla.

—Ricardo... — susurró, el cual estaba con un ojo morado — Yo...

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te odio joder te odio! — gritó entre lágrimas — ¡Por tú culpa estoy en esta situación! ¡Púdrete en el maldito infierno Jonathan!

El hombre retrocedió dos pasos horrorizado y chocó contra la puerta, volteó a mirar a su costado y encontró a Vegeta de lo más tranquilo, estaba sereno y eso le causo más horror, deseaba verlo molesto incluso o algo que sea normal en esa situación... Pero recibió lo contrario.

Vegeta clavo su penetrante mirada en él y le sonrió.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho

* * *

Continuara...

¡Hola a todos! Feliz Navidad retrasada y un prospero año nuevo 2017

Les agradezco de corazón que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta pequeña locura y también por agregarla a favoritos, también agradezco sus hermosos Reviews con felicitaciones o criticas, son muy bien recibidas.

-Bulbriouji: Muchas gracias y espero este capitulo te haya gustado

-Fher JD: ¡Hola! Eres mi nueva lectora y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 espero este capitulo no te haya decepcionado.

-Svabutterfly: Muchas gracias por tus dos Review en cada capitulo, entre un rato resuelvo tus dudas por privado :3

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

29/12/16


	4. Chapter 4: Intenciones

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Intención

—No — rogó mirando a todos lados para ver si había una forma de huir — Por favor

—Shh — silenció Vegeta y tomo un sorbo más de su vino — Espera aquí — abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

El coronel se acercó a su amigo preocupado.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Jonathan...? ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¿¡Eres estúpido!? — susurró Ricardo con odio.

— Yo... Lo siento — tartamudeó — Trataré de arreglarlo...

—Eres aún más imbécil creyendo que lo lograrás — murmuró mientras su compañero tragaba saliva y miraba un punto inespecífico.

—Bien — hablo Vegeta trayendo una silla y un cuchillo en una mano, en la otra su copa de vino llena — ¿Últimas palabras entre amigos? — se burló.

—Señor yo — intento hablar Jonathan pero fue silenciado por Vegeta.

—Tú nada — se sentó en la silla que había traído y jugó con el cuchillo.

—Él no tiene la culpa — rogó el coronel.

—Así es la vida... Los inocentes algunas veces pagan

—Yo haría lo que fuera para que me perdone señor — rogó arrodillándose cosa que deleito los ojos de Vegeta, lo deleito ver esa humillación, eso era lo que quería.

—Bien, probaras tu lealtad — hablo poniéndose de pie, camino hacia Jonathan que lo miro a los ojos aún de rodillas, ante eso Vegeta puso su pie en su cabeza para pisotearlo como el insecto que era — Toma — lanzo el cuchillo al suelo y retiro su pie — Mátalo

Los ojos de Jonathan se perdieron ante ese comentario, no reaccionaba.

Los gritos de Ricardo por el comentario de Vegeta lo sacaron del trance.

— ¡Te dije Mátalo! — gruñó Vegeta.

—Señor yo... No puedo hacerlo — respondió sin mirarlo.

— ¡Hazlo o tu cabeza y la de toda tu familia rodará por los suelos esta noche!

Los momentos con su familia pasaron como estrellas fugaces en la cabeza de Jonathan, rápidas pero con mucho significado. Y luego todo se volvía oscuro y el rostro de Vegeta ocupaba el lugar, su sonrisa de diversión pura lo hizo temblar de miedo. Luego las muertes de sus hijos y de su esposa se hicieron presentes... y simplemente se quebró.

— ¡No puedo señor! ¡No puedo hacerlo! — gritó aguantando las lágrimas.

La delicia que estaba disfrutando Vegeta era indescriptible, poco a poco Jonathan se rompía y eso lo estaba volviendo loco de diversión.

— ¡Joder Jonathan! — se burló caminando hacia Ricardo que estaba llorando en silencio — Solo tienes que clavarle eso aquí — señaló con su arma el cuello del hombre — Y asunto solucionado

—Jonathan... — susurró su amigo — Hazlo... Solo prométeme — dijo mirándolo a los ojos — ¡Prométeme que cuidarás a mi hija!

Vegeta rió, todo eso lo estaba divirtiendo más de lo que quería — ¿¡Oíste eso!? ¡Mátalo!

— ¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo! — gritó Jonathan en el suelo — ¡Perdóneme por favor!

— ¡No! — gritó Vegeta acercándose a él — ¿¡Creíste que en verdad te aumentaría el sueldo!? ¿¡Tienes alguna puta idea de cuánto he perdido por tu insolencia!? — tomo del cabello a Jonathan he hizo que lo mire.

—Se lo recompensaré — respondió — Lo juro, ¡Lo juro por mis hijos, se lo recompensaré!

— ¿Cómo jurar con personas que entre unos momentos estarán muertas? — se burló y soltó su cabello.

— ¡No! ¡No les haga daño! — Gritó — ¡A Briefs no le hizo nada! — saco en cara a lo que Vegeta se sobresaltó por el comentario.

— ¿Que acabas de decir? — dijo mirándolo atento y más divertido.

—A Briefs... — susurró — ¡A Briefs lo dejo vivir!

— ¿Y qué crees que está haciendo Briefs en estos momentos? — Rió — ¡Está trabajando para mí pedazo de animal!

— ¿No lo mato porque sabía que le serviría para algo? — Concluyó — ¡Yo le serviré señor! ¡Perdóneme se lo suplico!

—Ya te dije que si quieres que te perdone... — miró a Ricardo el cual bajo la mirada perdiendo las esperanzas — Tienes que matarlo

— ¡No puedo, es mi amigo! — gritó también perdiendo las esperanzas de llegar a un acuerdo, las lágrimas fluyeron en su rostro producto a la desesperación.

* * *

—Beth, dile a José que venga de inmediato— hablo Bulma con su secretaria.

—Señorita José fue a realizar un encargo de la señora Ana — respondió de inmediato Beth.

—Ay— suspiró — Gracias Beth

Cortó la llamada y se propuso decirle en la noche sin falta a su padre que necesitan ayudantes para los envíos personales. Y que su linda esposa no debía entrometerse en cosas de la empresa ni usar al personal para sus caprichos.

— ¡Hola Bulma!

—Oh — se sorprendió y alejó sus pensamientos— Hola Mauricio

Mauricio era un científico de la empresa, trabaja en grupo con otros más y se ayudaban mutuamente para sacar un producto nuevo. Era un muchacho un par de años mayor que Bulma, ojos marrones y cabellos de igual color, inteligente y atrevido si se trataba de trabajo, gracias a ello muchas chicas de la empresa coqueteaban con él y estaban dispuestas a una cita.

— ¿Que tal van los proyectos? — pregunto.

—Bien... Más que bien diría yo — sonrió orgullosa — ¿Qué tal va el manejo de los motores? Espero tu equipo este haciendo un buen trabajo con los autos de Corporación Cápsula.

—Sí, eso ni lo dudes — respondió entusiasmado — ¡En una semana estará listo todo!

— ¡¿U-Una semana?! — Gritó Bulma — Estaría muy apresurada la entrega, tómense su tiempo

—No te preocupes — sonrió y se acercó a Bulma — Esto no es nada con tu trabajo

—Eh — dudo la muchacha confusa por el acercamiento repentino.

—Bulma — Llamó Yamcha ingresando tranquilo al laboratorio — Ya me— quedó en silencio al ver a Mauricio.

—Yamcha que bueno que estás aquí— saludo Bulma — ¿Po-Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Yo... — No podía ayudar a Bulma esta vez, lo llamaban de la estación de policía para realizar su trabajo, si no iba lo despedían, y si lo despedían no podía ser guardaespaldas de Bulma ya que su placa no serviría — Lo siento, venía a despedirme... Me llaman del trabajo — dijo frustrado.

—Oh no te preocupes de igual manera gracias

—Yo puedo hacerlo Bulma — interrumpió el científico — Estoy libre

—Excelente, gracias Mauricio. Ahora te explico lo que tienes que hacer

Mauricio le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo a Yamcha el cual apretó los dientes y se fue furioso del laboratorio.

—Adiós Yamcha — gritó Bulma alistando las cápsulas en un sobre para que su compañero se las lleve a Vegeta.

Yamcha odiaba a Mauricio, era solo un estúpido científico que quería el dinero de la familia Briefs y quería conseguirlo con Bulma.

Era persistente y eso lo molestaba, no la dejaba en paz y enzima arruinaba su intento de regresar con la peli azul.

—Bien, toma — Bulma le entrego un sobre, en el interior estaban la cajita de cápsulas y una nota más una hoja con la dirección de su socio— Tienes que llevárselas a Vegeta Ouji

— ¿¡Vegeta Ouji!? — gritó sorprendido alejándose unos pasos de Bulma.

La muchacha rió por la reacción de su compañero.

—Sí, debes haberlo visto algunas veces aquí en la empresa, es uno de nuestros socios

—Sí lo conozco — respondió — Ha decir verdad solo de vista, es un hombre muy callado

—Eso ni lo dudes — rió Bulma.

Mauricio cambio su rostro al ver a Bulma hablar tan familiarmente de él, alejó sus pensamientos, tal vez parecía un acosador pero de lo que estaba informado su único rival era Yamcha.

—Se cree la gran cosa — agregó con un tono que no le agrado a Bulma.

—Te recuerdo que gracias a él tienes para comer, Vegeta invierte mucho en la empresa — atacó sería.

Mauricio rió nervioso y trato de arreglar las cosas.

—Sí, perdón... Seguiré las instrucciones para llegar a su mansión...

—Bien — sonrió Bulma confundiéndolo más.

— ¿Estarás ocupada más tarde?

—Sí, ¿Por?

—Nada — sonrió — Será para otro día, adiós

—Adiós, entrega el sobre ahora mismo y gracias, te debo una — dijo al ver como se iba de su laboratorio.

Bulma no iba a permitir que nadie más que ella sea así con Vegeta, y menos que alguien hable así de su socio en su cara, si permitía eso todos hablarían mal de Vegeta y de sus otros socios así perdiendo el respeto unos entre otros.

—Ay estoy cansada... — susurró saliendo de su laboratorio.

* * *

— ¡Mátalo! — gritó — O traeré a tu familia y matare a tus hijos para que tú los veas

— ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Se lo ruego!

—Bien, su lealtad entre los dos me asombra... Les daré otra oportunidad — dijo, soltó a Ricardo y los ojos de Jonathan se iluminaron llenos de esperanza.

—Pueden irse — dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor! — Lloro de felicidad el coronel — No le fallaré

Ricardo rió de felicidad y camino hacia la salida.

—No le falláremos señor — dijo volteado a ver a Vegeta.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que él estaba apuntándole con su arma.

—Bang — rió y le disparo a Ricardo.

— ¡No! — gritó corriendo Jonathan el cual estaba arrodillado en el suelo, hace unos instantes felices... Ahora su felicidad se desvaneció ante la pérdida de su amigo — ¡No! — grito de nuevo, pero esta vez le grito a su amigo como diciéndole que no lo dejara.

— ¿Enserio creían que los iba a dejar ir? — se burló — ¡Oh vamos! No creía que fueran tan imbéciles

—Lo mato... — susurró Jonathan — ¡Lo mato! — gritó entre lágrimas.

—Y ahora a ti — le apuntó la cabeza — Pero antes te diré algo — sonrió — Después de que mueras te reunirás con tu familia...

— ¡No! ¡Por favor!

Un disparo se escuchó y el cuerpo inerte del coronel cayó rendido.

— ¡Uau! ¡Eras una porquería también por dentro! — rió Vegeta ante el desastre que había hecho.

Si hubieran investigado la muerte de los dos hombres se hubiera considerado una muerte triste y desastrosa por cómo habían quedado los cuerpos.

—Nappa — llamó Vegeta por teléfono — ¿Ya se divirtieron? — pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Si señor — respondió entre risas.

—Ya acaben con todo y llévense la evidencia — ordenó y colgó.

Tanto sus familias como ellos acabaron muertos para luego la policía lo archive como un caso de "Mafia" sin encontrar respuesta a quien los había asesinado.

Luego de darse una ducha y de que Nappa se encargara de dejar limpia la habitación, sin cuerpos ni sangre se sentó en su sofá y encendió el televisor.

Escucho el timbre y fue a abrir, rara vez venía visita y eso lo extraño. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un muchacho de ojos marrones.

—Hola — saludo Mauricio — Vengo de parte de Bulma, me dijo que te de esto — entrego el sobre y disimuladamente intento ver cómo era la mansión adentro — ¿Eres amigo de Bulma?

Vegeta casi ríe por el comentario.

— ¿Me invitarías un vaso de agua? Muero de sed — dijo Mauricio, un intento para ingresar a la mansión y conocer más de aquel hombre.

* * *

Continuara...

Hola perdón por no publicar pero estaré sin computadora por un buen tiempo y estoy por una publica, en el próximo capitulo responderé sus hermosos Reviws, ¡Muchas gracias!

Ojala les haya gustado, haré lo posible para actualizar.

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

05/01/17


	5. Chapter 5: Coincidencias

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Coincidencias**

—Hola — saludo Mauricio — Vengo de parte de Bulma, me dijo que te de esto — entrego el sobre y disimuladamente intento ver cómo era la mansión adentro — ¿Eres amigo de Bulma?

Vegeta casi ríe por el comentario.

— ¿Me invitarías un vaso de agua? Muero de sed — dijo Mauricio, un intento para ingresar a la mansión y conocer más de aquel hombre.

— ¿Agua? — repitió.

—Si fuera tan amable

—Hmph — gruñó he ingreso a su mansión, Mauricio lo siguió y Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada ya que no lo había invitado a que ingrese, pero mantuvo su compostura.

Ouji hubiese llamado a Nappa para que lo atienda pero este por lo idiota que era podía salir con su traje de sangre pensando que sólo era su Señor el que se encontraba en la sala.

—Toma — gruñó entregándole una de sus botellas de agua — Ya vete

Caminaron juntos a la salida.

—Perdone las molestias — se disculpó el científico.

Vegeta cerró la puerta fastidiado.

¿Cómo una mujer como Bulma aguantaba a ese hombre?

De todo se disculpaba y era tan irritante.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucho de nuevo el timbre de la puerta y gruño furioso.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Mauricio salto del susto, aquel hombre perdia rápido la paciencia.

El científico en su camino a la mansión Ouji investigó el por qué Bulma estaría ocupada más tarde como para salir con él pero el evento de gran importancia no era más y nada menos que una fiesta del Gran Freezer.

—Me preguntaba si iría a la fiesta del Señor Freezer — sacó a luz su investigación.

Observó detenidamente a Vegeta esperando respuesta.

Y eso a tí que mierda te importa pensó Ouji cruzado de brazos.

—Es hoy — agrego el científico — Irá la señorita Bulma — dijo lo último para ser si Vegeta reaccionaba ante eso.

—Tal vez — Vegeta cerró la puerta y esta vez Mauricio si se fue.

Tomo su celular y llamo a uno de sus subordinados.

—Señor — respondió él.

—Radits, ¿Hoy es la estúpida fiesta de Freezer?

— Sí señor

— ¿Invitación?

—Invito a todos y además a los mejores empresarios — El término "Todos" eran los que vendían la mercancía.

—Bien — y colgó — ¡Nappa! — gritó.

El hombre fue corriendo de inmediato.

—Dígame

—Hoy habrá fiesta con la escoria esa, dormiré un rato, no recibas llamadas de sus lame botas

—Si señor

—Y limpia tu traje idiota — gruñó.

* * *

—Hola — suspiró la peli azul la cual se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre — Hoy fue un largo día ¿Sabes?

La brisa del atardecer, más el hermoso jardín de su patio trasero era un perfecto lugar para su madre.

—Hoy habrá fiesta, extraño tus opiniones sobre mis atuendos — rió — Tal vez tome licor allá, lo haré con precaución — se puso de pie dispuesta a irse — Te quiero

Ingresó a su mansión y subió hasta su habitación para elegir su vestido, el anochecer se acercaba y ella era puntual.

Había intercambiado algunas palabras con ese tal Freezer, incluso algunas veces hacia que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo con sus palabras. Pero ella no le tenía miedo como la mayoría, él tenía más poder que su padre y su empresa... Pero ni eso la asustaba.

Además según El Gran Freezer ella era una muchacha muy hermosa e inteligente que era digna de estar a su costado como compañía en toda la noche.

—Lista — se miro en el espejo y se dió los últimos retoques.

* * *

El sonido de pisadas acercándose a él lo hicieron poner alerta he incluso antes que su subordinado toque la puerta pidiendo permiso para ingresar le contesto.

—Qué Nappa

—Perdon por interrumpirlo Señor — se disculpó — Pero tiene una llamada del Gran Freezer

— ¿Y qué quiere ahora? — gruñó pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

—No lo sé Señor, pero lo llamaría a usted dentro de cinco minutos

—Bien — escuchando eso Nappa se retiró. Vegeta solo tuvo que esperar dos minutos y supuso que su subornidado se demoró simplemente tres minutos en darle la noticia de Freezer. Como siempre la escoria era muy puntual hasta en los minutos.

—Ouji

—Oh Vegeta que bueno escuchar tu voz — respondió Freezer — Fue muy inteligente de mi parte llamar primero a tu mansión, en vez de llamarte personalmente si no hubiese interrumpido tu descanso y eso sería muy malo para —

—Al grano Freezer — interrumpió, nunca le gustaba que hablara tanto.

—Oh bien, bien, te iba a invitar personalmente a la fiesta que voy a organizar pero debido a la lejania de tu mansión no fue posible — dijo, pero Vegeta ya sabía de la fiesta y en qué lugar sería por sus propios medios — Nos pondremos al día en todo y me comunicaras todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, hace muchos años que no nos vemos, no se sabe nada de ti en la otra capital

—Bien Freezer — gruñó por tanta parloteria.

—Puntual Vegeta y pobre de tí que no vengas — radicalmente el tono de voz cambio a lo que Ouji se puso serio.

Corto y llamo a Nappa para que reúna a sus hombres y salgan a la dichosa fiesta, a la cual pensaba que no iba a ir.

* * *

Se pasó saludando a algunos de sus socios que habían sido invitados.

Le extrañó que Vegeta no haya sido invitado pues no estaba en el salón.

—Y dime Bulma — habló Lydia — ¿Ya tienes novio?

—Oh no, no — negó sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? — se burló — Eres una mujer muy hermosa, de seguro no un novio pero una aventura habrás tenido

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué clase de mujer seas tú Lydia para pensar eso de mí, pero no, no he tenido nada desde que finalice mi relación con Yamcha

—Y yo te creo — se unió a la conversación Freezer haciendo que Lydia y su acompañante retrocedan un paso mientras que Bulma sonría de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas noches señor Freezer — saludo y aplicó un poco de arrogancia para continuar — Me alaga que me crea, espero que me creas tú también Lydia y tú Thomas

—Sí, no hay por qué aclararlo más — dijeron sonriendo nerviosos por la presencia que tenian al frente.

—Bulma acompáñame — hablo Freezer caminando hacia su respectiva mesa.

—Buenas noches — dijo antes de tomar asiento.

Se sentó junto a Freezer y con sus hombres en la mesa, siempre eran diferentes en cada ocasión. Pero habían dos que iban a todos lados con él.

Eran Zarbon y Dodoria quienes estaban a su lado mirando cada movimiento que hacia.

—Y dime Bulma, ¿Que tal han estado las cosas en corporación cápsula? — pregunto tomando un poco de vino.

—Muy bien Señor, hemos logrado un socio hace unos meses, no sé si ha escuchado de Vegeta Ouji — alardeo, a lo que Freezer contuvo su sorpresa — Él ahora invierte y gana con nosotros

—Y pensar que yo iba a ser su primer socio — fingió tristeza — Pero como me dijiste... Cumpliste tu palabra de progresar tú sola consiguiendo a ese Socio. Claro que he oído de Ouji. Y dime... ¿Como se comporta Vegeta?

—Si es un hombre muy importante como para no saber de él. Pues es una persona —

—Señor — interrumpió el principal centro de atención en la charla.

—¡Vegeta! — saludo Freezer tomando un sorbo de su vino y mirando disimuladamente a los dos muchachos.

Tanto el rostro de Bulma como el de Ouji estaban atónitos, nunca hubieran imaginado tener un conocido en común. Y en especial si ese conocido era tan... Intimidante.

* * *

Continuara...

Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo, aparte de no tener computadora y estar por una publica no me llagaba la dichosa "Inspiración".

Me alegra que nuevos lectores comenten y gracias a los que siguen desde el principio la historia, en verdad soy muy feliz con eso :'3

-Fher JD: Hola, muchas gracias por tu Review, pues si, ese Mauricio sera un gran problema, tengo en mente muchas cosas para este personaje, espero no defraudarte.

-Svabutterfly: ¡Hola! Es un placer hablar contigo por privado :3 Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la escena de Jhonatan y Ricardo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo ahí. Espero no haberte defraudado en este capitulo.

-Veros: Hola, hola, nueva lectora. Gracias por leer mi locura y también por tus hermosos Reviews en cada capitulo, intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero cada capitulo llega hasta ahí porque mi inspiración hasta ahí me permite llegar, pero intentare.

-Rocio-mzgr564: Hola nueva lectora :3 gracias por tus alientos hacia este Fic, espero no defraudarte.

-Juniver: ¡Hola! No me olvido de ti, muchas gracias por seguirme también con esta historia :3 espero actualizar las demás :3

-Saiya502: Hola, debo tomar tu Review como un honor entonces, muchas gracias por comentar, como veras es mi única recompensa :3 Espero no defraudarte.

-Unicornio96: Hola nueva lectora, a mi me encantan cuando los fics son así, ya que transmiten la personalidad de vegeta, de ser peligroso, espero te siga gustando.

-Gorki: Perdón por no responderte antes, nueva lectora mucho gusto, sobre el tema de Bulma y Vegeta en una noche de pasión ya lo estoy pensando y espero encontrar pronto el escenario adecuado para hacerlo. Espero te siga gustando este Fic.

-Guest: Hola, no te preocupes meteré a Bulma, pero aclaro que esta historia el que aparecerá mas en todo es Vegeta, el protagonista principal :3

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

16/01/17


	6. Chapter 6: Un simple abrazo

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Un simple abrazo**

—Y dime Bulma, ¿Que tal han estado las cosas en corporación cápsula? — pregunto tomando un poco de vino.

—Muy bien Señor, hemos logrado un socio hace unos meses, no sé si ha escuchado de Vegeta Ouji — alardeo, a lo que Freezer contuvo su sorpresa — Él ahora invierte y gana con nosotros

—Y pensar que yo iba a ser su primer socio — fingió tristeza — Pero como me dijiste... Cumpliste tu palabra de progresar tú sola consiguiendo a ese Socio. Claro que he oído de Ouji. Y dime... ¿Como se comporta Vegeta?

—Si es un hombre muy importante como para no saber de él. Pues es una persona —

—Señor — interrumpió el principal centro de atención en la charla.

—¡Vegeta! — saludo Freezer tomando un sorbo de su vino y mirando disimuladamente a los dos muchachos.

Tanto el rostro de Bulma como el de Ouji estaban atónitos, nunca hubieran imaginado tener un conocido en común. Y en especial si ese conocido era tan... Intimidante.

—¡Ve-Vegeta! — tartamudeo la peliazul — Buenas noches

Ouji hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo, contuvo de manera eficaz su curiosidad, molestia y su acción de querer tomar a Bulma por los hombros y gritarle el por qué no le había dicho que conocía a ese inepto.

—El mundo es tan pequeño — dijo Freezer — Bulma me estaba hablando de tí

La muchacha cerró por un momento los ojos para no tener que mirar a Vegeta.

—Me alegro, pero no tiene que decir nada — resaltó lo último con fastidio — Ya que nos conocemos Freezer — miró al mencionado indicándole para retirarse de ahí.

—Discúlpame mi apreciada Bulma — dijo con ese tono de voz que la muchacha conocía tan bien, aquel que hacia que se estremezca de temor — Disfruta de la fiesta — se fué junto con Vegeta dejándola con sus hombres de confianza.

 _Ay pero en qué lío me he metido_ , pensó apoyándose contra la mesa.

—Hey — habló Zarbon — ¿Quieres bailar?

Bulma bufó y le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

—Sí

* * *

—Tienes buenos gustos — se burló Freezer.

Ouji gruñó ante ese comentario.

—Y dime Vegeta... ¿Que excusa tienes para explicar por qué no me dijiste que te uniste al mundo de los negocios? — gruñó y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—¿Es que acaso estuvo aislado? — se atrevió a decir, a lo que Freezer no entendió nada — No creo que no haya sabido de mí en otros lugares

— Pues déjame decirte que no — se cruzó de brazos — Yo no supe nada de tí porque no me interesó, supongo que sí se sabe de tí en otros lugares. Vamos, te haz hecho socio de esa mujer que es conocida por su empresa

Freezer la señaló con la mirada y Vegeta volteó a verla.

Bulma estaba bailando con Zarbon.

Ese tipo era un canalla, ella no se daba cuenta pues se reía gustosa al mirarlo.

—No me sorprendería que termines en sus manos — agrego Freezer haciendo que Ouji lo mire atónito — Es hermosa, puede servir tanto con su cuerpo o con su inteligencia — se burló.

— No se combinan negocios con el placer, ¿Recuerda sus palabras? — escupió molesto lo último.

—Claro, en aquel entonces tenías solo dieciséis años — sonrió — Y mira en qué te has transformado — alagó pero con algo de malicia en sus palabras.

Vegeta gruñó fastidiado.

En casi toda la fiesta se la paso con Freezer, luego de que él diera la bienvenida a sus invitados y hablará con ellos se reunía con Vegeta para hablar cosas estúpidas haciendo que este pierda la paciencia.

¿Es que acaso tenía tanto interés en Ouji?

No se podía saber si Freezer era más poderoso que Vegeta, ni viceversa. Pero lo que sí se sabía es que estaba entre los cinco primeros con más dinero.

No era tanta la competencia cuando no había nuevo producto, pero se unían entre sí para salir beneficiados en su trabajo.

Cuando había competencia ya sea en donde se distribuiría la mercancía en un nuevo país, siempre querían ser los primeros. Y eso, costaba la vida de varias personas e incluso ponía la vida de ellos en riesgo. Solo por la competencia...

Estar con Freezer era una verdadera tortura. Todo acabo cuando el mencionado dijo que descansaría por el viaje, pero que siguiera la fiesta sin su presencia.

Bulma diviso a Vegeta que se encontraba en una esquina tomando una copa de vino, la muchacha había bailado y bebido tanto que apenas era consciente de sus pasos.

—Hey — saludo apoyándose de igual manera en la pared junto a Ouji — ¿Acaso eres un adorno? — rió — No bailas, y solo miras a los demás con tu cara de monstruo

Vegeta la miro atento y se percató que ese no era su comportamiento, ese era el comportamiento de una persona ebria.

Sonrió.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú? — preguntó — Tú si bailas y bebes tanto que estás tan ebria... Es patética tu situación

—¡¿Yo patética?! — gruñó — ¡Mira! — con la mano le dió un ligero golpe a Ouji haciendo que él se sobresalte — ¡Yo soy la que construye tus porquerías! ¡Yo te aguanto! ¡Porque si fuera por mí te irías a la mierda!

—No estoy para tus juegos mujer — gruñó alejándola, Bulma cayó sentada.

—¡Auch! — se quejó — ¡No me lastimes! — gritó a lo que todos voltearon a verlos — ¿¡Es que acaso no he tenido suficiente!? — se quejó y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Con frases como: "¿Acaso es su novia?" "¿La acaba de golpear?" "¿Así dice llamarse hombre?"

Vegeta apretó los dientes y contuvo sus ganas de gritarle a la muchacha.

—¿¡Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer!? — gritó por fin a lo que todos dejaron de mirarlos.

Levantó a Bulma la cual abrazó el brazo de Ouji y se propuso no soltarlo.

—No me dejes... — susurró con todo su rostro lleno de lágrimas — Yamcha

 _Lo que faltaba_ , pensó el muchacho caminando con ella hacia la salida.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo adentro como para darse cuenta del frío que estaba haciendo hasta que salieron.

— Tengo frío — susurró Bulma abrazándolo más.

— Es tu culpa por venir así — gruñó sacando su celular para llamar a Nappa.

— ¿Pero a tí te gusta que este así verdad? — dijo sonriendo — Pervertido

Vegeta se sobresalto y se sonrojo de inmediato.

—¿¡Q-Que!? — gruñó.

—¿Sí señor? — habló Nappa haciendo que Vegeta se tranquilice.

—Ya ven y rápido no me gusta esperar — colgó.

— Tengo frío — repitió Bulma pero esta vez rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Vegeta a lo que él la alejó confundido y sonrojado, la peli azul ante el rechazo comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Ten — Vegeta le colocó su saco molesto.

—Yamcha — gruñó la peli azul — Si quieres volver conmigo sé amable

En ese preciso momento llego su coche, Nappa contuvo su impresión al ver a su jefe haciendo ese acto.

Ouji subió con Bulma a lo que ella después se acurrucó en su hombro abrazando su brazo.

—Mierda — gruñó Vegeta — ¿Pero que le pasa a esta mujer?

Nappa se hizo el de oídos sordos.

—¿Va-vamos a tu casa? — dijo adormilada — Papá no está en casa... Está con Ana... — las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo — Si mamá estuviera aquí... Yo...

Esta vez Vegeta no le dijo nada por llorar en su hombro. No se quejó por como la muchacha lo estaba abrazando.

Si tan solo ella supiera... Lo odiaría por completo.

* * *

Continuara...

¡Hola! Me gusto la ultima parte 7w7 ¿Que pasara en casa de Vegeta? 7w7 ¿Se aprovechara de ella? ¿O no? Pensare en ello :3

Esta vez hubo mas personas que agregaron a favoritos el Fic. ¡Muchas gracias!

Por favor, díganme en los Reviews que opinan.

¡Contestare sus Reviews en el próximo capitulo!

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

25/01/17


	7. Chapter 7: Fotos I

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Fotos I**

En ese preciso momento llego su coche, Nappa contuvo su impresión al ver a su jefe haciendo ese acto.

Ouji subió con Bulma a lo que ella después se acurrucó en su hombro abrazando su brazo.

—Mierda — gruñó Vegeta — ¿Pero que le pasa a esta mujer?

Nappa se hizo el de oídos sordos.

—¿Va-vamos a tu casa? — dijo adormilada — Papá no está en casa... Está con Ana... — las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo — Si mamá estuviera aquí... Yo...

Esta vez Vegeta no le dijo nada por llorar en su hombro. No se quejó por como la muchacha lo estaba abrazando.

Si tan solo ella supiera... Lo odiaría por completo.

Bulma se durmió a los minutos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas por sus lágrimas hacían que se vea tan indefensa en los brazos de aquel hombre. El maquillaje se le había corrido un poco por su llanto, Vegeta se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando más de la cuenta.

Al instante la dejo de mirar y miro al frente, para comprobar si Nappa lo había visto por el retrovisor.

—Señor — llamó su subordinado — ¿La llevaremos a su mansión?

— ¿Acaso no oíste lo que dijo? — Gruñó — ¿Quieres ingresar a la fuerza y activar las alarmas de ese lugar?

—No señor, discúlpeme

—Estúpido

Volvió a mirar de reojo a la peli azul.

Una noche completa en su mansión... Ella sola.

Sonrió por sus pensamientos.

Bulma se movió un poco y rodeó con uno de sus brazos su pecho.

—Uhm — se quejó por la incomodidad del vehículo.

Ouji dejó caer su peso para poder estar más cómodo.

¿Por qué no la alejó?

Cuando ella lo abrazo por el frío en ese lugar la alejó sonrojado... Pero ahora no.

Si contaba los años desde que recibió un abrazo no lo sabría, pues no lo recordaba.

No recordaba a su madre, nunca recordó una muestra de cariño. Su padre nunca estaba. Y sólo una simple muchacha se encargaba de él, la cual sólo lo hacía por la suma de dinero.

Qué raro se sentía eso.

Un abrazo...

Sabía que existía esa palabra, pero todo eso era tan simple y a la vez reconfortante.

Así que era eso un abrazo...

Frunció el ceño.

Todos esos pensamientos lo confundían mucho, lo tranquilizaban, lo hacían sentir vivo... Y alguien como él no podía sentir eso.

Dicen que cuando te sientes bien contigo mismo el tiempo se te escapa de las manos, y justo eso pasó... Llegaron a su mansión, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Suspiro y la movió para que pueda salir del vehículo.

—Señor yo la llevaré a la habitación que hay arriba — se ofreció Nappa una vez que estaban afuera.

Vegeta lo miro de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Conocía tan bien a ese tipo que sabía de sus mañas.

—Ya lárgate, yo lo haré — gruñó.

El hombre frunció un poco su ceño, algo frustrado, no dejaría ir a ese premio sin al menos intentarlo dos veces.

—Señor, no quiero que tenga molestias innecesarias — insistió y miró de reojo el cuerpo tendido de Bulma en el coche.

Esta vez simplemente como si le vece leído la mente, de los pensamientos perversos que tenía, Vegeta le propinó un golpe en la mejilla.

—Te he dicho que te largues — advirtió con mirada amenazadora. No quería hacerse cargo después de que Bulma haya sido violada.

Nappa se retiró sin decirle nada.

¿Qué haría?

Su mansión no estaba hecha para tener huéspedes. Con las justas había tres habitaciones para descansar, una era de Nappa y otra de Radits, por último la de él.

¿Qué duerma en la habitación de Radits?

Pasó su mano por su cabello.

La habitación estaba junto a la de Nappa, el cual sin esforzarse podría ingresar y hacerle lo que quiera a la peli azul.

—Joder — gruñó sonrojado, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro para ponerse serio.

 _-Sólo está vez_ \- se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Dormir con alguien?

Algo nuevo otra vez, jamás lo hizo, ni de niño... Pero ahí estaba, sólo centímetros lo alejaban de ella en la enorme cama.

Antes de echarla le tuvo que quitar los zapatos, el vestido no ayudó mucho cuando se acercó a Bulma.

Se sintió estúpido al comportarse de esa manera.

¿Es que acaso ese simple abrazo lo debilitó tanto?

Eso analizaría mañana.

Había tenido una larga noche de nuevas experiencias y quería descansar... O bueno intentaría, era incómodo tener a alguien a tu costado por primera vez.

Había estado con mujeres, pero sólo eran para satisfacerlo, nunca se habían quedado a dormir con él y tenerla a ella ahora en su cama era algo molesto, pero pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Se levantó por el calor que sentía, un olor familiar lo inundó de inmediato. Y ahí se encontró, Bulma lo estaba rodeando con su pierna, con los brazos y encima su cabeza estaba en su pecho.

Él no se había movido ni un poco, era ella la que se había acercado a él. Siempre era muy atento cuando dormía, escuchaba al menos un ruido y se ponía alerta, pero esta vez no la sintió a ella.

Suspiró y la movió un poco.

—Mujer — llamó — ¿Quieres alejarte? No soy una almohada que puedes usar

Bulma comenzó a moverse dando inicios de que se estaba levantando.

—Uhm — se quejó, al instante se dio cuenta que estaba con alguien a su costado y abrió de golpe los ojos — ¿¡Tú!? — gritó alejándose rápidamente.

— ¿Te puedes callar? — gruñó Vegeta sentándose en el cama y mirándola atento.

— ¿¡Como termine aquí!? — Gritó de nuevo — ¡Oh ya sé! — Exclamó furiosa — ¡Maldito pervertido! — con una almohada empezó a golpearlo.

— ¡Basta! — Advirtió, al ver que Bulma no paraba se lanzó a ella para tomarla por las manos — ¡Te dije basta! — gritó encima.

— ¡Vamos aprovéchate de mí bastardo! — Gritó haciéndose la indefensa — ¡Ay pero qué habrás hecho anoche! ¡Pero eso me pasa por haber tomado! ¡Soy una estúpida!

Vegeta sonrió aguantando su diversión, esa mujer era muy dramática.

—Si, en conclusión eres una estúpida — inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para que ella vea como se reía — ¿Acaso crees que habría caído tan bajo? — se quitó de encima y camino hacia el baño.

— ¿No pasó nada entonces? — Susurró — ¡Ay qué vergüenza! — se dio cuenta de su error — ¡Au... mi cabeza! — se quejó tomándola con sus manos queriendo calmar el dolor.

Esperó unos minutos echada en la enorme cama analizando y tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, pero le era imposible.

— ¿Te quedarás echada ahí? — hablo Vegeta saliendo del baño con una toalla cubriéndole.

 _-Oh mierda_ \- pensó Bulma sonrojándose al instante.

— Yo, yo te espero abajo... — dijo señalando la puerta — Para que te puedas alistar — caminó mirando sus manos nerviosa.

— ¿Pero que le sucede? — se dijo para sí mismo Vegeta sin entender nada.

 _-¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!_ \- la mente de Bulma estaba dando vueltas - _En que me he metido... Él está ahí solo con una toalla... Cuántas chicas matarían por mi lugar..._

Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero en vez de eso miro la escalera que daba al tercer piso.

 _-¿Qué habrá arriba?_ – Se preguntó y empezó a subir unos escalones– _No, no, él me mataría si husmeo su casa sin su permiso_ – Se quedó unos minutos pensando si subiría o no. Bajo los pocos escalones que subió y se detuvo a admirar el solitario pasadizo.

Nappa que bajaba de las escaleras vestido con su traje, como todos los días, se encontró a Bulma.

— ¡Hola! — saludo la muchacha a lo que el hombre solo la miro de pies a cabeza e hizo como si ella no existiera.

Una vez que se fue Bulma gruño.

—Parece que en este lugar nadie tiene modales — dijo en voz alta ofendida.

— ¿A quién le hablas? — pregunto Ouji de tras de ella.

La peli azul salto del susto, para luego sonrojarse.

— ¡A todos! — gruño y camino hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al primer piso.

Una vez en la cocina, Vegeta se preparó cafe, hizo tostadas y se llevó todo para él mismo.

Nappa solo miraba desde la entrada, siempre era así.

—¡Oye! — gruñó la peli azul — ¿No me vas a invitar el desayuno?

Ouji siguió comiendo como si no la vece escuchado, Bulma camino hacia él y le quito una tostada.

—Hay más allá — gruñó Vegeta — Sírvete y déjame comer

—Tú no sabes tratar a una dama — dijo ofendida sentándose a su costado — No tengo hambre — mintió enfadada.

—Hmph

Una vez que Vegeta termino de desayunar se fué a su propia habitación de ejercicio. Bulma lo siguió aún con su vestido corto de ayer, se sentía incómoda.

—¿No me vas a llevar a mi casa? — preguntó perdiendo la paciencia, nunca pensó que él era así de maleducado.

—Vete tú, estoy ocupado

—Pero si solo estas haciendo ejercicio — insistió.

—Estoy ocupado — gruñó.

—¡Pero al menos se educado y llévame a mi casa! — gritó.

—¡Nappa! — llamó Vegeta dejando de hacer planchas y caminando hacia Bulma — Llévala a su maldita mansión — espetó molesto — Y cuidado — dijo mirando a su subordinado en forma de advertencia.

—Sí, señor — asintió algo molesto, pues estaba tomando su desayuno hace unos instantes y por culpa de esa mujer no podría terminar de comer.

Bulma lo siguió no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de furia a Vegeta.

—¡Gracias por la hermosa atención! — gritó desde lejos con sarcasmo.

—¡Es un placer tener invitados agradecidos! — resalto lo último con burla Ouji.

Sonrió por su victoria y se dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento.

* * *

Por fin había llegado a su amado hogar, agradecía estar libre de toda la incomodidad que sintió cuando estaba en el vehículo.

En todo el camino Nappa ni le hablo, ni la miro, y cuando ella bajo del vehículo se fué sin decirle nada.

Si tan solo supiera Bulma el respeto que le tenía a Vegeta como para cumplir lo que le había dicho.

—Ay... — susurró de nuevo — Mi cabeza, mi cabeza... Va a estallar...

—¡Oh Bulma! — la voz chillona de Ana la recibió — ¿Como te la pasaste? — dijo con un tonito de voz que no le agrado a ella — Ouji ¿Eh?

La peli azul abrió los ojos como platos.

—Bien escondido te lo tenías — sonrió para sí misma, pues sus planes salían bien, su nueva familia tendría mucho más poder de lo que podrían imaginar.

—¿De qué hablas...?

—Oh linda estás en todos los periódicos — mostró uno que estaba leyendo.

Bulma se lo arrebató y comenzó a ver las fotos que habían sido tomadas, dejando a la vista el horror en su rostro por lo que decía el título.

¿Vegeta y ella? ¿¡Como pareja!?

—Maldición... A Vegeta no le gustará esto... — susurró sin saber en el peligro que ella misma se ponía al ser la supuesta pareja de un Narcotraficante.

* * *

Continuará...

¡Hola! al final me decidí que no, sería muy pronto como para que Vegeta y Bulma tengan sexo, y en especial si Bulma no sabe ni dónde está parada.

Este capítulo fue un poquito más largo ya que hasta ahí llego mi inspiración.

Les dí un poco más de VegeBul (Poquito) espero les haya gustado :'3

 ***Gracias a:**

-Unicornio96: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte y quiero tu opinión sobre este capítulo, ¿Te gusto?

-svabutterfly: ¡Hola! Bulma ebria es un caso perdido, como para confundir a Vegeta con Yamcha... uf xD. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado :3

-Majo29: Hola. Sí estoy intentando que hayan más escenas VegeBul pronto habrán más, espero te gusten :3

-Fher JD: ¡Hola! Vegeta creo que aún no se pondría celoso por ese pequeño incidente XD pero pronto... 7w7 quién sabe (Bueno yo sé :v) incluso la vida de Yamcha... Uf xD. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo :3

-vegeta biefs: ¡Hola nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por leer mi locura, espero no decepcionarte :3 intentaré hacer más escenas VegeBul. Según las ideas que estoy teniendo odiaras más a Yamcha XD ese hombre estará más metido en todo que hasta molestara incluso, ya que todas amamos a Vegeta 7w7 y queremos que él esté con Bulma. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

-DyaGZ: ¡Hola nueva lectora! Es un honor que te guste esta historia, de verdad es hermoso lo que me has dicho :'3 espero no defraudarte con la personalidad de cada uno. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, espero tu opinión :3

...

¿¡En que líos se meterá Bulma sin querer!? ¿Vegeta como reaccionara a esto?

Tengo mucho en que pensar... Espero no defraudarlos ^-^ Además se acerca mi cumpleaños, no es importante pero estaré un poquitín ocupada, pero tal vez la inspiración se me dé en el lugar menos esperado :3

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

06/02/17


	8. Chapter 8: Ser libres

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: "Ser libres..."**

De forma desesperada comenzó a ver las fotos que habían sido tomadas:

En la primera los dos salían de la mansión del Gran Freezer, pudo ver cómo ella abrazaba el brazo de su socio con mucha confianza.

La segunda se veía algo borrosa pero pudo observar con certeza como Vegeta la alejaba de él. Abajo de la imagen decía: "La foto habla por sí sola, el empresario se hacía de rogar"

La tercera si la sorprendió mucho, en esta Vegeta le colocaba su saco y la miraba atento.

Se sonrojo y tuvo que controlar su sonrisa al ver que Ana la observaba.

—Sí que tomé mucho... — dijo en tono tranquilo — Más tarde arreglaré este malentendido — miró a Ana — Si me disculpas me iré a dormir

—Oh sí debes estar muy cansada — rió tomando el periódico de la mesa.

—Si, muy cansada en realidad, pero estoy alegre de que no me conozcan por puros escándalos — atacó y le sonrió de forma victoriosa. Dejó a Ana con la boca bien cerrada como para que no la moleste en todo el día.

Una vez en su habitación, se dio una ducha y se colocó ropa cómoda para poder dormir, su cabeza iba a estallar. No sabía si debería llamar a Vegeta y decirle su plan de cómo resolver todo o dejar que él se entere por sí solo.

—Ay...— susurró — ¡Que él se entere solo! — exclamó y se lanzó a su cama.

* * *

Gracias a los estudios que recibió por la fortuna de su padre, fue fácil levantar su propia empresa y hacerse cargo de proyectos como el que estaba haciendo ahora.

"Corporación Cápsula" era un socio fundamental, tanto en su trabajo ilícito y su empresa.

Desde un principio pensó en meterse en la política como su padre, pero no fue imbécil.

Su progenitor murió gracias eso, él era una pieza clave entre "La justicia" y "La maldad"

En cada estado del país habían personas que sí eran justas y no habían apoyado la corrupción que estaban siendo sometidos la mayoría de sus compañeros.

En el tiempo de su padre recién los Narcos estaban tomando el poder de todo y su progenitor era una persona muy peligrosa, pues podía delatar a todos si quería. Mejor era matarlo y liberarse de ese gran peso.

Vegeta aún no sabía quién era el responsable de la muerte de su padre, y si supiera quien era no lo mataría por vengar a su progenitor, si no para vengar su honor, el honor de una familia muy respetada.

Cuando murió el padre de Vegeta todos creyeron que podían deshacerse del pequeño adolescente que dejó abandonado, hasta que Freezer prácticamente lo "Adoptó" ante la ley. Gracias a ello nadie se atrevió a meterse con él.

Freezer no fué bueno, oh no, no pensemos eso.

Él solo quería algo con qué matar el tiempo.

¿Qué mejor que un Ouji?

Para poder moldearlo como él quería, poder torturarlo como a él le plazca, poder joder su vida como jodieron la de él de niño.

Porque sí, todo era un círculo vicioso, la familia de Freezer y la de Vegeta fueron enemigos desde tiempo.

Lo único que afectaba ese rencor era la época en la que estaban ahora, todos tenían que ser más cuidadosos, no confiar en nadie y ser un líder en todo.

Así es como Freezer fue el responsable de que Vegeta sea así, una persona fría, calculadora, cínica y sin escrúpulos que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería.

El padre de Vegeta nunca fué a visitarlo, la muchacha que lo cuidaba era su único ejemplo de persona adulta.

Vegeta había crecido como un niño con falta de afecto y fácil de manipular, Freezer aprovecho la oportunidad, la oportunidad de romperlo, quebrar su ser y crear un monstruo igual a él.

Su venganza había sido consumada...

Le jodió la vida.

Le arrebató su libertad...

Pues al haber muerto su padre, Vegeta era libre de todo y pudo haber sido un hombre normal.

Pudo haber sido...

Todo quedó en un "Pudo haber sido" que al final no fué.

—Ouji— atendió su celular.

—No sabía que hasta en eso eras tan rápido — la voz de Freezer lo hizo gruñir de fastidio.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres — bufó sin quitar su mirada de los planos en su computadora.

—Bulma — pronunció entre risas — ¿Que tal es en la cama?

Eso sí hizo que se sobresalte y preste atención a la "charla" que estaban teniendo.

—Yo que voy a saber, no me jodas Freezer, estoy ocupado

—Claro que debes de saber — rió — Solo dile a Nappa que te traiga un par de periódicos de hoy — luego de decir eso colgó.

— ¡Nappa! — gritó.

— ¡Señor! — Ingresó corriendo con periódicos en mano, no era que le había leído la mente a Ouji, si no que recién él había leído la información — Están hablando de usted

Vegeta se puso de pie y le arrebató los periódicos, en uno estaban las fotografías que habían sido tomadas en la primera hoja.

 _-¿Cómo pareja? -_ pensó al observar el título.

Sólo él sabía en el problema que estaba metiendo a Bulma por ser su supuesta pareja.

—Joder— gruñó arrugando las hojas.

—Señor le recuerdo que se tiene que reunir con el nuevo coronel y después de eso con Francisco — dijo Nappa tragando saliva — Mañana que esté calmada toda esa gente podrá aclarar todo

— Cállate imbécil — gruñó — Vamos con Ethan, tiene que saber cuáles serán sus funciones como nuevo coronel — aceptó la idea de Nappa, de aclarar todo al otro día.

* * *

Ya era de noche, se sentía mucho mejor, había descansado bien. Todo hubiera seguido así hasta que por insistencia de su padre tuvo que aceptar que salieran los tres como una familia feliz.

—Ash— gruñó al aplicarse un poco de labial — Lista

Fueron a uno de los restaurantes que prefería su padre, y por ser los "Briefs" tenían una mesa reservada exclusivamente para ellos.

— ¿Y a qué se debe está cena? — preguntó Bulma fingiendo alegría.

—El comienzo de nuestras vacaciones — contesto Ana abrazando el brazo de Briefs.

— ¿Vacaciones? — Respondió con burla — Tú no necesitas vacaciones

—Bulma — advirtió Otto — Hija por favor, después de la cena nos vamos, no dejes que me vaya con disgusto

—Bien — suspiró.

En toda la cena se la pasó sonriendo sin decir ni una palabra más que solo "Sí" "No" "Excelente"

—Querido — tomo la palabra Ana — Quisiera que vayamos a un lugar antes, a solas — sonrió de forma tierna.

—Oh entiendo — contuvo con eficacia su molestia la muchacha — Yo quiero ver unas cosas de la empresa antes — le sonrió a su padre el cual iba a decir algo — Disfruta tus vacaciones, te lo mereces

Se despidió de forma cariñosa de su progenitor y salió del restaurante.

Las lágrimas salieron por sí solas adornando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Caminó un poco para poder despejar su mente, recuerdos con su madre cruzaban por su cabeza.

—Oh... — susurró deteniendo sus sollozos con una de sus manos — Estoy llorando mucho últimamente... Perdón, perdón... — se tapó su rostro con sus manos, las pocas personas que habían en la calle solo la miraban de reojo.

Lanzó la cápsula de su auto y subió en el, quería huir de ese lugar, olvidar todo.

Ser libre, por una vez... Ser otra persona.

No duró mucho su tranquilidad cuando notó dos vehículos seguirla.

Frenó de golpe así golpeándose la cabeza en el volante al ver un vehículo enfrente de ella.

— ¿¡Que te pasa estúpido!? — gritó saliendo de su auto.

Al instante el vehículo desapareció de su vista a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Miro hacia atrás y estaba sola en la autopista, una luz de otro auto se acercaba hacia ella y le restó la menor importancia.

Su frente había quedado roja por el golpe y le estaba ardiendo.

—Ese imbécil — gruñó subiendo a su auto y mirándose en el espejo — Ojalá no deje marca — se lamentó.

Un auto negro se estacionó junto a ella haciendo que la muchacha mire de forma curiosa.

— ¿Vegeta? — Dijo extrañada al ver salir al mencionado del vehículo — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te pregunto lo mismo — gruñó — ¿Se malogrado tu chatarra?

—No, está bien... ¿Por?

— ¿Por qué más va a ser? — dijo aburrido de la charla — Estás sola en la autopista, es lo más obvio pensar eso

—Ah — río al darse cuenta — No, nada de eso, solo que un vehículo se me cruzó enfrente y se fue sin más — explicó — ¿Qué raro no crees?

Vegeta se puso pálido de inmediato.

— ¡Oh sí! — Exclamó la muchacha — Los rumores... ¡Los periódicos!

—Eso — gruñó Vegeta — Mañana lo aclararé, estoy cansado, disfruta de tu soledad aquí — dijo algo salido de lugar, estaba pensando que hacer para aclarar todo ese tema de su supuesta pareja.

—Hey — llamó Bulma cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de subir a su auto — ¿Quieres ver algo de la empresa? — Preguntó emocionada — Son nuevos proyectos, te convendrán mucho, están en casa, ¿Vienes?

Ouji no le respondió, solo subió a su auto e hizo sonar el motor.

— ¡Oh! — Sonrió Bulma la cual le siguió el juego — ¡El que llega de último invita todo en la próxima salida! — propuso.

¿Por qué se comportaban así?

Estaban solos en esa autopista, sin nadie que les diga que hacer.

Sólo ellos y sus autos.

Eran libres...

Podían hacer lo que querían.

— ¡Vamos! — la sonrisa y la voz de Bulma hicieron que por lo menos Vegeta sienta emoción de ese simple juego.

Todo había cambiado... Todo tenía color esa noche.

Nunca pensó divertirse de una forma tan sencilla.

Nunca pensó poder sonreírle a ese hombre de una forma tan sincera.

Él había llegado primero, cuando Bulma llegó solo basto una mirada para saber que había sido divertido.

—Eres buen conductor — la peli azul se acomodaba el cabello, mientras esa sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro.

Todo fue perfecto cuando Vegeta sonrió un poco, fue algo rápido y solo ella pudo verlo.

—Debes sonreír más seguido — dijo la muchacha sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ouji no esperó eso.

Los colores se volvieron más fuertes en ese instante, todo tenía más vida.

¿Sonreír?

Era la primera vez que sonreía sin causarle daño a alguien, se sentía raro, pero era reconfortante.

Alejó sus pensamientos y la miro a los ojos.

— ¿No ibas a enseñar los proyectos? — camino hacia la entrada de la enorme mansión.

—Oh sí — la peli azul soltó una pequeña risita.

Esa noche sería muy buena.

No por la compañía que tenía, sino porque ¿Quién hubiese pensado que por algo simple lo habían pasado tan bien...? Y solo juntos, sin saberlo disfrutarían de todo.

* * *

Continuará...

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por no actualizar, me demoré más de lo común. Estuve delicada de salud y por más que quería escribir no podía. ¡Y todo eso pasó en mi cumpleaños! Uf...

El mismo día de Sam Valentín quería actualizar con algo romántico, pero por más que buscaba inspiración de donde sea no se pudo hacer posible, acabo de comenzar y terminar el capítulo hoy, llegó así tan derrepente las ideas :3

 _ **"Ser libres... "**_ ese término va a ser de este Fic, poco a poco irá evolucionando :3

Muchas gracias a:

-Geissel: ¡Hola nueva lectora! Yo más bien te agradezco a tí por tu tiempo, por el tiempo que te tomaste para leerme :3 ¡Espero te siga gustando!

-Fher JD: ¡Hola hermosa! el capítulo anterior note que te hizo sentir muchas emociones xD espero este haya sido igual :3 ¡Gracias por leer y estar atenta a este Fic!

-Vegeta Biefs: ¡Hola, hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar! Te pido disculpas :3 ¿Que se le va hacer? Bulma estuvo con Yamcha, pero ya llegó el amor de su vida :3 poco a poco irán evolucionando ese par. Tienes razón 7w7 teniendo a Vegeta semi desnudo enfrente ¿Quién no se le lanzaría? Yo moriría si lo veo al menos 7w7 y mataría por verlo entrenar XD Bulma tiene todas esas oportunidades y no las aprovecha, se pasa XD Ojalá te siga gustando el Fic, y en especial este capítulo, el cual a mí me encantó :3

-Svabutterfly: ¡Hola! Pronto vendrán escenas de acción hermosa, por ahora todo estará tranquilo, tengo que inspirarme y ver buenas series primero para dar un buen capitulo, y con las series que me has recomendado no tengo dudas :3 Pronto comenzaré a verlas, he estado muy ocupada. ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado!

-Guest: ¡Hola! me alegra que te parezca interesante, ojalá te siga gustando :3

¿Dudas? ¿Ideas para el Fic? ¡Son aceptadas!

¡Cuídense mucho!


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Por qué?

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

.

Porque así lo negara… Él tenía muchos sentimientos por ella.

Era un tonto por ella.

Todo por ella.

Intentaba actuar como si todo lo que le pasara no le importaba…

Pero si le importaba…

Y mucho.

.

 **Capitulo 9: "¿Por qué?"**

— ¿Qué te parecieron todos los proyectos? — Preguntó Bulma apoyándose en el escritorio dejando a ver un poco su escote — ¿Hum?

Se sintió como un niño, gruño sonrojado, alejó su mirada de _ese_ lugar y la miro a los ojos.

—Todo está bien

— ¿Vamos por unas copas a la terraza? — dijo ansiosa, es que realmente la peli azul estaba aburrida, Vegeta había llegado en el momento preciso.

—No — negó caminando hacia la salida del laboratorio personal de Bulma Briefs.

La muchacha en un rápido movimiento se puso en frente negándole el paso.

—Por favor — pidió — Como te habrás dado cuenta estoy sola aquí… Ellos — dijo refiriéndose a su padre y Ana — Siempre salen y no están en casa… Es su vida… Pero yo… — bajó la mirada.

Ouji más que sorprendido, por la sinceridad que ella le estaba brindando, la miraba con sumo detenimiento.

Su pelo, de ese color tan extraño pero a la vez hermoso, de esos que no molestarían ver esparcidos por tu cama al verla dormir.

El espacio que había entre su cuello y su hombro, ese lugar que podía ser perfecto para poder llorar… Llorar y contar tus penas, y sabrías que ella te entendería… Ella estaría ahí contigo.

Sus frágiles brazos, aquellos que podían darte un abrazo sincero, o aquellos que podían acurrucarte hasta que te quedaras dormido.

Sus anchas caderas, aquellas en donde podías depositar tu mano, aquellas que podías sujetar para asustarla y luego verla sonreír por tu ocurrencia.

—Di algo — Susurró la muchacha mirándolo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yo… — Intentó negarse, no quería estar con ella, se sentía raro e incómodo desde ayer cuando estaba a su lado.

—Por favor… — Insistió con los ojos vidriosos.

" _¿Cuándo vas a ceder?_

 _¿Acaso mi compañía es aburrida?_

 _Estoy emocionada por la noche…_

 _Eres intrigante…_

 _Solo… Solo te pido… Déjate conocer…"_

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

 _-Solo por esta vez… -_ se dijo a sí mismo.

—Espero el vino valga la pena — gruñó frustrado. Toda esa frustración se fue cuando la vio sonreír, incluso sonrió internamente. Se sintió bien consigo mismo.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Saltó de alegría la muchacha.

Se comportó como una niña cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras y lo miraba de vez en cuando desde la cocina.

— ¿Quieres algún postre? — Preguntó, y ahí estaba esa mirada… tuvo que bajar la suya furioso consigo mismo.

—No — Negó y la miro a los ojos — No me gustan los dulces

—Oh — Se sorprendió — ¿Sabes? Si mi madre te vece conocido te hubiese dado cientos de ellos — rió, pero luego su mirada cambio.

Le dolía…

Le dolía hablar de ella.

Y él lo sintió.

Lo sintió tanto que incluso sintió lastima y algo de molestia consigo mismo.

—Lo siento — dijo ella mirándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Tanto a ella como él le dolieron esa sonrisa.

—Voy arriba — quiso huir, se sentía raro, y odiaba eso.

—Sí, ahora te alcanzo — dijo sin mirarlo.

Bulma sabía que por parte de vegeta no recibiría un abrazo o consuelo respecto a cómo se sentía.

Pero eso estaba bien ¿No?

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente él ya no estaba…

Se limpió las lágrimas y subió con las dos copas y el vino.

* * *

Solo faltó un minuto cara que cayera en ese sentimiento de culpa, ante esa sensación de querer abrazarla y consolarla entre sus brazos.

Y aunque él no le dijera nada ella estaría bien, pues con solo el hecho de un abrazo todo estaría bien… Se sentiría protegida.

Solo un minuto…

Y caía ante ella.

Al ver esos ojos reflejando tristeza incluso se preguntó así mismo: ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Es decir, desde el comienzo sabía que ese tal "Otto Briefs" no iba a vender nada, pero aun si acepto hacer el trato con él.

 _ **.Flashback.**_

— _Señor — habló Adam — Lo que me informa Marcos es que Briefs se rehúsa a vender la mercancía — dijo esperando respuestas de su Jefe._

— _Ya sabes que hacer — dijo tomándolo al juego como todo adolescente._

 _Freezer desde lejos lo miraba con aprobación, no había sido difícil manipular al joven Ouji._

— _Sí, señor — se retiró de la lujosa habitación sintiéndose estúpido._

 _¿Seguir las órdenes y caprichos de un mocoso de dieciséis años?_

 _Si no fuera por Freezer, Vegeta estaría muerto junto a su padre._

 _ **.Fin del Flashback.**_

—Hey — llamó Bulma, la cual colocaba las copas en la mesita — Ya está — le sonrió.

De nuevo esa punzada de culpa.

No quería estar ahí.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, ninguno sabía que decir en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu madre? — preguntó serio, quería saber al menos como murió ella. Porque él no lo sabía, nunca le había importado, y jamás supo cómo fue que murió, solo le dijeron que la misión había sido cumplida.

—Pues… — la muchacha iba sirviendo el vino — A ella la asesinaron — dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Él ya sabía eso.

— ¿Cómo? — quiso saber más, sin importarle que a Bulma le doliera hablar de eso.

—Ella me salvo, me iban a matar a mi… Ella — susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la terrible escena — Ella se interpuso… Yo me levante por el ruido y la vi tirada… La sangre… Yo — se cubrió con sus manos el rostro y se dejó caer en el mueble que había en la terraza.

Esta vez no falto ni un minuto como para que se acerque a la peli azul y evite que ella misma lo abrace.

Se dejó hacer, ella lloriqueaba en su hombro. Parecía que había aguantado tanto esas lágrimas… Como si vece esperado ese abrazo toda su vida.

Porque incuso pronuncio su nombre cerca de su oído, con sus labios temblando, con su garganta ardiéndole por contener sus gritos, por contener palabras sin sentido… Pronuncio su nombre como si le estuviera dando las gracias.

— ¿Por qué a mí? — le pregunto entre sollozos aferrándose más a él — ¡Ella era nuestro todo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó exigiendo respuestas.

No le respondió.

Porque sabía que se iba a delatar a sí mismo.

Esa persona fría y sin escrúpulos se quebró lo suficiente como para no soltarse de ese abrazo que parecía eterno.

Porque entendía ese dolor…

Él sintió los mismo muchas veces.

Sintió ese dolor por la falta de cariño, por la falta de esa mujer que le dio la vida, porque jamás la llego a conocer y aun así sentía que la extrañaba tanto que lo hizo preguntarse tantas veces:

"¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué le toco vivir así?

¿Por qué ella no estaba junto a él?

Que loca era la vida, ahora tenía a alguien que se preguntaba lo mismo que él.

Pero Vegeta ya no tenía la misma pregunta, sino otras que lo estaban haciendo enloquecer.

"¿Cuántas personas se sintieron así por su culpa?"

"¿Cuántas personas lloraron y lloran aun por un ser querido arrebatado?"

"¿Por qué se tomó las vidas de las demás personas como un maldito juego?"

Y luego venia lo que le decía Freezer:

Tú nunca podrás cambiar, ingresaste a este mundo y jamás podrás salir… Es un círculo vicioso. La única manera de que seas libre es muerto.

Él no podía cambiar…

O eso es lo que seguía creyendo.

* * *

Continuara...

¡Hola a todos! Espero este capitulo les haya gustado, solo les quería comentar que ya tengo de regreso mi computadora 7w7 Espero la inspiración llegue siempre para poder actualizar seguido :'v Y también les quiero contar que ya podemos encontrar esta historia en Wattpad, si gustan búsquenla para que vean las imágenes en las que me inspirado cada capitulo :3 Y... gracias a algunas personitas por agregarme al Facebook, mi cuenta para todas estas locuras es "Sam Fanficition"

Estoy tratando que ese par, en especial Vegeta, se intente abrir ante Bulma, ya que los dos se necesitan entre si.

Algo que les voy a contar, es que estuve pensando ya en el final de la historia.

Algunas amigas me dicen que sea algo diferente, que no sea el típico final feliz... ¡Aun no confirmo nada!

Pero estoy escribiendo por partes algunas escenas ya adelantadas... 7w7 Solo espero de corazón que les guste :3

Gracias a:

-Vegeta Biefs: ¡Hola! Vegeta... Vegeta hace que todas se quieran lanzar a él 7w7 ¡Ojala te haya gustado esta escena Vegebul!

-MaryJu-chan: ¡Hola, hola! muchas gracias por leer n.n espero te siga gustando, y ojala no te decepcione, ¿Que te pareció este capitulo?

-Fher JD: ¡Hola hermosa! Ya estoy mejor :3 ¡Muchas gracias! La intención es lo que cuenta n.n Dímelo a mi... Todos los días oigo que: _"A tal artista se le vio salir con tal persona, ¿Estarán juntos?"_ ¡Déjenlos vivir! XD Espero te este comenzando a gustar este tipo de cercanía y libertad que se están tomando los dos como para estar abrazados. Bulma contándole sus penas y Vegeta escuchándola y comprendiéndola :3

¡Cuídense mucho!

* * *

25/02/17


	10. EXTRA 1: Algún día

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

 **Este capítulo es un especial sobre: ¿Qué paso cuando murió el padre de Vegeta?**

 **Extra: Algún día**

Miró a su alrededor, sentía temor, sentía angustia, estaba prácticamente temblando.

No entendía nada.

¿Freezer?

¿Él lo había adoptado?

Ni siquiera lo había visto en persona como para imaginárselo.

A los únicos que vio tres veces, incluida la de ese instante, eran a un muchacho de cabello verde y a otro que no tenía cabello. Ellos lo salvaron de esos dos hombres que ingresaron a su casa una vez que su niñera escapo.

 _ **.Flashback.**_

No sabía cuánto espero…

No supo tampoco cómo reaccionar cuando esos dos tipos ingresaron a su casa.

Al parecer Kiara había dejado la puerta sin seguro cuando huyó.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Preguntó desconfiado.

—Amigos de tu padre — Se burló el rubio.

—No los conozco tienen que retirarse

— ¡Joder niño! Se nota que tu padre jamás estuvo contigo — Rió el otro.

—No sé a qué te refieres — Retrocedió unos pasos.

—Bien, terminemos el trabajo, luego nos iremos a tomar algo

— No comprendo — Respondió nervioso.

— ¡Este es un idiota! — Se burló el rubio entre risas — ¿Sabes por qué tu padre murió?

—Cállate Noah — Rió Sam — ¿No ves que esta que se quiere mear del miedo? — Entre risas sacó su arma — Dime mocoso, ¿Rápido o lento?

Gritó lleno de pánico.

Pero nadie lo oyó.

O eso creía.

—Preferiría lento — Dijo otra persona ingresando a la casa — Pero como tengo ordenes… No puedo disfrutar de la acción

— ¡Zarbon…! — Habló Noah sorprendido — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Órdenes del Gran Freezer — Dijo sin más — Dile a tu superior que no se meta con el mocoso o les ira mal — Sonrió.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Se atrevió a decir Sam — ¿Para qué querrían a un Ouji? — Señaló al muchacho el cual no sabía qué hacer, todo le parecía confuso y se quedó en shock.

—Eso no te interesa inútil — Respondió el peli verde — Solo lárgate y dile eso a tu superior

—Sí, señor

 _ **.Fin del Flashback.**_

Luego de eso el muchacho que lo "rescató" le dijo que no diga nada de ese suceso si quería seguir viviendo. Obviamente asintió con temor de perder la vida.

Los policías llegaron luego de unas horas, al parecer su padre tenía muchas propiedades y no sabían en cuál de ellas estaba él.

No dijo nada sobre Kiara, ese sería el agradecimiento que tuvo hacia ella por cuidarlo seis años de su vida. Así los policías le insistieran con saber más de cómo había vivido él, solo decía que su padre lo cuidó y que no fue otra persona.

Pasó a manos de un orfanato, seria dueño oficial de toda la fortuna de su padre cuando tenga la mayoría de edad, pensó que tenía que acostumbrarse a ese lugar, hasta que después de una semana recibió la noticia que lo habían adoptado.

¿Quién era?

Nada más y nada menos que un conocido de su padre.

El Gran Freezer.

Consiguió la adopción de Ouji a tiempo record.

¿Cómo no?

Todos creían que ese hombre era un ángel caído del cielo.

Honrado, trabajador, humilde con la gente más necesitada, respetuoso, caballero, etc.

Eso no era más que una simple mascara.

—Vegeta — Saludó el hombre al ingresar a una de las lujosas habitaciones de su mansión.

—S-si

—Perdón por no haberte ido a recoger, como veras — extendió sus brazos — Soy un hombre muy ocupado. Espero Zarbon y Dodoria te hayan tratado bien

Iba a contestar que no, ya que Dodoria lo había empujado a propósito en la entrada, solo lo miró y supo que no debía decir nada o moriría.

— ¿Por qué me adopto? — Preguntó — Yo no soy nada suyo — Gruñó fastidiado a las miradas molestas de Zarbon y Dodoria.

—Porque estaba aburrido — Sonrió Freezer.

—Esa no es excusa para adoptar a una persona, yo no lo conozco y —

— ¡Cállate! — Gruñó Freezer interrumpiéndolo — Lo que más odio es a la gente malagradecida

—Yo no le pedí ningún favor, de seguro se quiere quedar con la fortuna de mi padre

Después de eso no recordó nada.

Lo único que sabía en ese instante era que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba echado en una cama.

— ¿Ya estas mejor?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Freezer.

— ¿Qué paso? — exigió molesto.

— ¡Responde bien mocoso de mierda! — Lo golpeó.

Grito de dolor producto al golpe y empezó a gruñir.

— ¿Sabes por qué tu padre murió? — Le sonrió.

—No, yo no sé nada de él maldita sea, ya no jodan con ese asunto

— ¿Entonces no sabías que tu padre era uno de los vendedores de droga más importantes de este mundo? — Se burló.

Todo se detuvo.

¿Su padre?

—Eso no es cierto, él estaba en el estado, ayudaba en las decisiones de este país — Respondió seguro de sí mismo.

La risa de Freezer hizo que se calle de inmediato, se sintió estúpido.

¿Acaso no era verdad?

No lo había conocido, intentaba recordar en verdad qué había sido su padre, pero por más que se esforzaba no podía.

—Mírame — Le dijo Freezer, cuando lo hizo se puso pálido, él lo estaba apuntando con un arma.

—Por favor — Suplicó con miedo de perder su vida.

Recibió un golpe como respuesta, esta vez lo había golpeado con el arma.

Grito de dolor.

No podía sentir la mitad de su rostro.

—Por favor… — Suplicó de nuevo sin entender el porqué de los golpes.

De nuevo otro.

Este hizo que se formara una herida en su cien.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó derramando lagrimas producto a las risas de aquel hombre — ¡Basta! — Repitió de nuevo con odio.

—Tu padre fue un imbécil — Dijo en su oído — Por lo tanto eres un imbécil y ahora eres mío, así que te puedo hacer lo que me plazca

Gruño y con sus manos trato de detener la sangre que salía de su nueva herida.

En un rápido movimiento Freezer lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo lanzo de la cama.

Grito como nunca lo había hecho.

No se podía mover y eso lo lleno de pánico.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir una patada en una de sus costillas.

—Por favor para… — Empezó a llorar más fuerte — ¡Te lo suplico…! — Su pecho ardía de impotencia — ¡Para…! Por favor…

—Eso es Vegeta, suplica — La voz de Freezer se estaba guardando en su memoria, como una de esas voces que odiaría para toda su vida.

Otro golpe.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Se desmayó producto al dolor y solo ahí Freezer se detuvo.

— ¡Zarbon! — Llamó. De inmediato el mencionado ingresó a la habitación, el rostro que había puesto al ver el cuerpo de Ouji tirado fue tanto que hasta él se había sorprendido al ver la agresividad de su Jefe — Encárgate que el doctor lo deje en perfecto estado, está en tus manos — Lo miró en forma de advertencia.

—Lo que diga Señor

Situaciones así hubieron muchas, solo cuando "El Jefe" quería, Vegeta no sabía el porqué de los golpes.

¿Acaso le había hecho algo?

Pensaba en huir de ese lugar y buscar a alguien que lo ayude.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo las palabras de Freezer cuando lo golpeaba venían a su mente:

" _Tú dices algo y yo me hundo ante la sociedad… Pero si yo caigo tú también._

 _Y déjame decirte que tu muerte será de tal manera que desearas no haber nacido"_

—Bien, bien Vegeta — Felicitó al verlo agonizando en el suelo — Es así como debe de ser… No debes suplicar nada

Su garganta le dolía por haber retenido la mayoría de sus gritos, estaba concentrado en los pasos de Freezer para no desmayarse ya que era una de sus tantas pruebas.

—Puedes irte — Suspiró — Ya no tiene caso

Intento ponerse de pie, pero la otra mitad de su cuerpo no colaboraba.

—Te dije que te largues — Gruñó Freezer.

No sabía cuántas veces intentó ponerse de pie, pero de nuevo caía al piso golpeándose más el pecho, se sentía estúpido.

— ¿No te puedes poner de pie? — Se burló Freezer, a lo que Zarbon y Dodoria se empezaron a reír.

Se sentía humillado, y sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Hubiese preferido morir a ser tratado de esa manera.

¿Morir?

¿Morir de una manera tan patética a manos de ese infeliz?

—Ayúdalo Zarbon — Dijo retirándose de allí.

El muchacho se acercó entre risas y lo tomó del cuello como cualquier cosa.

 _-Me vengaré hijos de puta… -_ Pensó cerrando los ojos producto al dolor que sentía _\- Los hare pagar todo lo que me han hecho_

Así pasó un año, Vegeta iba a sus clases para convertirse en alguien importante y dejar de una vez por todas a Freezer. Tenía que soportar todas las humillaciones y golpes cada vez que él quería divertirse humillándolo, pero tenía que admitir algo: Ahora era más astuto y no era el mismo de antes, el compasivo y amable.

Gracias a Freezer se volvió una persona fría, pero eso no era todo, faltaba la última prueba.

—Mátalo — Le ordenó Freezer apreciando la escena desde lejos.

Siempre había dejado a Vegeta golpear a sus "imbéciles" pero él nunca se había atrevido a matarlos con sus propias manos, ese era un paso muy grande.

Freezer pudo apreciar la mirada perdida de Ouji.

Sonrió internamente, si hacia eso podía hacer todo lo que él le ordenara.

—Señor, si gusta yo — Habló Zarbon ofreciéndose para el trabajo.

—Cállate — Gruñó — Lo debe hacer, él decidirá el futuro de este estúpido

El hombre malherido se arrastró hacia Vegeta, abrazó su pie y empezó a llorar.

—Por favor… — Suplicó — Por favor no lo hagas

Vegeta pateo al hombre bruscamente para soltarse del garre, a lo que él empezó a llorar mas fuerte suplicando piedad.

—No lo haré — Miró a Freezer y le lanzo el arma, se alejó del hombre y se posicionó al costado de Dodoria.

Zarbon lo empujó por detrás y lo pateó al instante.

Gruñó furioso.

—El Gran Freezer te ha dado órdenes imbécil — Espetó.

Alzo la mirada y observó al mencionado apuntándolo.

—Te mataré primero si no lo haces

Bajó la mirada y su vida pasó ante sus ojos.

No quería hacerlo.

—Yo no — Fue interrumpido por el peli verde, el cual lo pateó en la parte de la boca.

Dejó caer la sangre por su cuello producto a la herida, miro al hombre que debía matar y bajo nuevamente la mirada.

—Hazlo — Freezer le lanzo el arma a lo que él se puso de pie.

Lo único que recordaba en ese momento era que corría por un bosque, sin querer las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Escenas borrosas del cuerpo inerte pasaban por su cabeza, se sentía sucio, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Cansado de todo se acurrucó en la parte baja de uno de los enormes arboles del lugar y empezó a reflexionar lo que había hecho.

No era su culpa, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Joder! — Gritó golpeando el suelo con sus manos.

Las pequeñas rocas y ramas se incrustaron en sus puños causándole leves heridas.

—Oye — Escuchó la voz de un hombre, volteó a verlo a la defensiva — Tranquilo — dijo él acercándose a Vegeta.

—Aléjate — Gruñó.

—Hola, soy Gokú — Trató de darle confianza — Te escuché… ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó como si se conocieran desde años.

—No me jodas — Ouji se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Solo… — Pensó un poco más lo que iba a decir —Lo que te esté pasando, piensa que algún día todo acabará — Lo animó.

—Esas son estupideces — Se alejó del lugar algo confundido.

—Solo digo que algún día todo acabara — Le sonrió desde lejos — Adiós

Ouji quedó algo confundido, pero en algo tenía razón el chico que le dijo eso.

Algún día todo acabaría para Freezer.

Algún día cobraría venganza por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Algún día…

* * *

Continuara…

¡Hola!

Dedico este capítulo a "Svabutterfly" n.n

Respecto al capítulo, le quise dar a Vegeta otra personalidad, por decir de una persona "Buena" ya que a la primera si le dijeran, "Mátalo" no lo haría alto que, no sería algo normal Espero les haya gustado.

Este fue el capítulo más largo, espero poder hacer otro especial explicando lo que paso antes, si quieren pueden decírmelo en los Reviews qué cosa quieren saber más a detalle para poder ir pensando y escribiendo si la inspiración me lo permite.

¡Pregunta!

Estuve en un debate (Si se lo podría decir así :v) con unos chicos que defendían a Gokú y aquí su fiel servidora a Vegeta, sacaron el tema de "¿Quién es mejor padre, Vegeta o Gokú?"

¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Gracias a:

-Fher JD: ¡Hola hermosa! Me imagino al pobre Veguie, con su conciencia matándolo. En realidad parece que el capítulo es corto, pero tienen la misma cantidad de palabras que la mayoría de capítulos xD Espero te haya gustado este capítulo n.n

-MayJu-chan: ¡Hola! Freezer es un maldito, espero te haya gustado este capítulo n.n

-Vegeta biefs: ¡Hola linda! Ay, ay, todos me dijeron que el capítulo estuvo corto u.u Pero es culpa de mi inspiración, hasta ahí nada más llegó T.T  
Aun estoy viendo si el final será trágico o no, ¿Qué libros te han hecho llorar? ¡Ay no quiero hacerte sufrir! Espero no decida hacerlo triste. Ojala este capítulo te haya gustado n.n

-Vicky: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte.

-Danna Garcia Castro: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer n.n Espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

-Svabutterfly: ¡Hola hermosa! Te disculpo, hasta incluso me estaba preocupando, me alegra que estés bien n.n Intentare hacer los capítulos más largos, lo prometo, y pronto vendrán las escenas de acción, estoy trabajando en ello. Gracias por la idea de este capítulo, dime qué te pareció, creo que escribiré más sobre Freezer y Vegeta n.n

¡Cuídense mucho!


	11. Chapter 10: Diversión

Simplemente estoy en tus manos

.

* * *

" _Aunque parezcas que estas bien._

 _Tus ojos dicen que no ha sido así._

 _Lo sé._

 _Pero mi amor,_

 _Ha sido muy difícil todo este tiempo, y estas cansado._

 _Solo tú ya no lo pienses más._

 _Toma tu respiración…_

 _Y deja salir todo…"_

 **Capítulo 10: Diversión**

Ese instante fue reconfortante, se sintió protegida, se sintió comprendida, se sintió bien consigo misma.

Una vez ya calmada respiró profundo y se separó de él.

—Perdón por esto — Le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas — Pero muchas gracias

No sabía qué responder ante eso, solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ten — le ofreció la copa de vino y con la otra mano se acomodaba el cabello.

Esa copa fue la primera de muchas.

Incluso se pasaron a la cocina por el frio de la noche.

Bulma no supo cómo Vegeta pudo bajar tranquilamente las escaleras luego de haber bebido tanto en la terraza.

—Toma — Le dio otra copa de licor, dejó la botella entre los dos y seguían hablando de la empresa.

En realidad no se podría decir que beber con Ouji era divertido, ya que respondía cortante y se dedicaba más a tomar que a hablar.

Lo que no sabía ella era que él estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, se torturaba solo y no media la cantidad que estaba tomando. Quería olvidar todo, quería olvidar cada decisión que hizo, quería olvidar los lloriqueos de Bulma en su hombro, quería olvidar las gotas de sangre en sus manos, quería olvidar las voces que estaban en su cabeza…

 _Mírala._

Ouji la observo, pero la veía de forma borrosa.

 _Mira sus ojos._

Obedeció, se sintió bien al verla a los ojos… Hasta que la voz en su cabeza arruinó todo.

 _Mira a esa niña que lloraba la pérdida de su madre todas las noches._

—Y así los prototipos serían más rápidos, ¿Tú crees que funcionaria? — Preguntó la peli azul.

 _Todo por tu culpa._

—No — negó golpeando la mesa.

La mucha saltó del susto.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

 _Tú no eres diferente a él, ¿Acaso pensaste que si? ¿Acaso pensaste que eras menos culpable que ese inepto?_

— ¡Cállate! — gritó.

— ¡Hey! — Gruñó Bulma — Ya deja eso — Intento quitarle la copa que tenía.

 _Tú no la puedes tocar… Tus manos la quemarían… La quemarían con todas las atrocidades que has hecho._

Antes que ella toque su mano para quitarle la copa se alejó bruscamente.

— ¡Vegeta! — protestó la peli azul poniéndose de pie.

Miró atenta a Ouji que se apoyaba de la mesa para no caerse.

 _¡Asesino!_

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

 _¿Qué pasaría si ella se entera de lo que hiciste?_

—Vegeta Ouji, ¡No me va a importar el que estés ebrio y te voy a golpear si me sigues callando!

 _¿Te odiaría verdad? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te encariñaste con ella?_

—Bulma… — susurró posando sus ojos en los de ella, la muchacha se extrañó al verlos cristalinos — Yo… — Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños — Lo tomé al juego… Yo no pensé… — Se desvaneció y cayó de rodillas, todo le daba vueltas y no entendía su comportamiento, simplemente se dedicó a mirar sus manos.

—Hey — Caminó hacia él preocupada — Tranquilo ¿Si?

 _No pienses, ni imagines que serás feliz algún día, porque todo lo que tocaras lo destruirás._

—Perdón — susurró fuera de sí — Él tiene la culpa

—Vegeta — la peli azul paso uno de los brazos de Ouji por su cuello y lo ayudó a levantarse — Vamos para que descanses, no sabes lo que dices

Bulma tenía razón, él no sabía lo que decía en realidad. Si no hubiese sido por el alcohol, jamás le hubiera dicho eso, para su suerte ella solo creyó que le decía cosas sin sentido alguno.

La muchacha lo llevó a una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía y lo recostó.

— ¿Perdón? — Susurró viéndolo dormir — ¿Qué cosa estabas intentando decir Vegeta?

* * *

—Informes Zarbon

—Esta con ella Señor

—Es todo lo que necesito saber — Sonrió — Retírate

¿Era bueno que su juguete favorito este contento?

¿Hace cuánto no lo había visto así?

Recordaba muy bien como después de eso Vegeta no fue el mismo…

 _ **.Flashback.**_

Había pasado meses desde que obligó a Ouji a matar… Matar a ese pobre hombre que en realidad nada hizo pero que sirvió de entrenamiento.

—Mira Vegeta — Ingresó a su habitación y lo encontró con un libro — Ven niña

El muchacho se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de su edad en el lugar y en especial si era una que iba con él en la universidad.

Freezer sonrió con burla ante el rostro atónito de Ouji.

—Para que veas que no soy tan malo — dijo con sarcasmo — Te he traído a… — no recordaba el nombre de la muchacha — ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas linda? — tomó delicadamente el cabello rubio de la muchacha la cual cerró los ojos derramando lágrimas.

 _-Alice… -_ pensó Ouji al darse cuenta que no estaba ahí por su cuenta.

—Te hice una pregunta estúpida — gruñó empujándola.

La rubia soltó un quejido y asintió con temor.

—Me llamo Alice señor — Susurró.

—Muy bien, te la encargo Vegeta — Sonrió — Que te diviertas

El muchacho solo frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Acaso para él todo era una maldita broma?

Una vez que se cerró la puerta Alice empezó a temblar, parecía que se iba a desmayar del miedo.

Sintió pena.

—No te haré nada — dijo al fin y retomó su libro.

— ¿De verdad? — Susurró.

—Sí

Pasó una hora y la muchacha seguía de pie sin atreverse a acercarse a Ouji.

Vegeta dejó su lectura cuando la oyó llorar.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí — dijo arrodillándose — Por favor… Te lo ruego

—Alice yo… —

La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolo.

Era Zarbon el cual al ver a la muchacha se sorprendió.

—Acabo tu tiempo — dijo tomando del brazo a Alice la cual gritó y miró a Ouji de forma suplicante.

—Zarbon — llamó antes de que desaparezca con la muchacha — Déjala

El peli verde rió.

— ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene necesidades? Además está muy buena como para dejártela solo a ti — dijo acercándose al cuello de Alice la cual en un acto de defenderse lo golpeó, solo eso bastó para que Zarbon la golpee haciendo que sangre su labio inferior.

La muchacha gritó de dolor.

—Ya déjala maldita sea — gruñó Vegeta golpeándolo.

Aún quedaba algo bueno en el adolescente.

El mayor empujó a la rubia bruscamente y se lanzó a Ouji, así dando inicio a una pelea, en la cual Vegeta sabía que iba a salir perdiendo.

— ¡Por favor, por favor déjame! — Suplicaba Alice al ser arrastrada por el suelo hacia una de las habitaciones por el peli verde — ¡Déjame!

Vegeta cerró los ojos producto al dolor, lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de súplica de su compañera.

No pudo hacer nada…

Al día siguiente ella estaba de nuevo en su habitación, no era la misma, estaba toda golpeada y solo miraba un punto inespecífico sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Así pasaron meses, hasta que ella se atrevió a hablarle.

—Al menos tengo algo descanso estando aquí contigo — Susurró mirando sus manos.

—Lamento no poder sacarte de aquí — dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo miró a los ojos, se llenaron de lágrimas, aun así ella le sonrió de una forma que había olvidado que existía.

—No te preocupes, yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que vivías… ¡Me sentaba a tu costado y nunca pensé que…!

—No lo digas

—Bien — suspiró — ¿Te está yendo bien en la universidad? Lamentablemente ya no podré ir mas — dijo sonriendo con tristeza — Y eso que estaba mejorando en mis notas — Bromeó, a lo que Ouji sonrió.

Platicas en donde se sacaban sonrisas sin querer hubieron muchas, como amigos disfrutaron demasiado, Vegeta le enseñaba todo lo que aprendía en la universidad y lo que ella se perdía.

Ella era una muchacha muy especial, le levantaba los ánimos, así ella estuviera peor que él.

Ouji se había encariñado con Alice, hasta incluso hizo un plan para poder sacarla de ese lugar… Incluso deseaba irse con ella.

Se había vuelto una persona feliz estando con ella, y no sabía cómo describir la intensa furia que sentía cuando se la llevaban para abusar de una chica tan alegre. Se había ganado muchas golpizas por tratar de defenderla…

Alice siempre hablaba de sus padres… ¿Pero cómo decirle que Freezer se encargó de desaparecerlos?

Solo le decía que la buscaban para darle esperanzas que algún día ella seria libre.

Ella creyó todo eso hasta el final de sus días.

Alice se llevó todos los recuerdos bonitos que tenia de ese lugar, el primer beso, que fue algo que ella provoco. La primera vez que sintió placer al tenerla a su lado…

Ella se llevó todo cuando él la tuvo que matar.

—Los sentimientos no deben influir en esto — le dijo Freezer cuando Ouji estaba apuntando a Alice, la cual ya sabía por qué tenía que morir, sabía que él estaba rompiéndose por dentro, y le dolía.

—Solo hazlo — bajó la cabeza aguantando sus lágrimas para no perturbarlo más.

Cuando jaló el gatillo los ojos de Vegeta perdieron vida, se perdió la parte _buena_ de su persona.

Y asolo ahí Freezer supo que logró su cometido.

 ** _.Fin del Flashback._ **

Sí, dejaría que su juguete se divierta… Y cuando menos se lo espere le quitaría toda su diversión.

* * *

Un profundo dolor de cabeza se hizo presente cuando abrió los ojos, y luego un olor exquisito inundo su nariz.

- _Maldición, me quede aquí -_ pensó poniéndose de pie.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Bulma tomando su desayuno.

—Buenos días — Saludó la peli azul cuando lo vio.

— ¿A qué viene esto?

— Sírvete, yo si tengo buenos modales — se burló.

—No quiero probar nada, todo lo dice esa sartén quemada — Se burló.

La muchacha quería sacar el tema de cuando bebieron juntos, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

—Entonces lárgate — gruñó.

—Eso estoy haciendo — dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los _flashes_ de muchas cámaras, periodistas lo abrumaron haciéndolo retroceder con sus intensas preguntas del por qué estaba ahí.

— ¡Oh! — se asustó Bulma al ver a Vegeta luchando contra todos ellos para poder cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Joder! — gruñó furioso.

—Pero si nadie sabía que estabas aquí… — susurró la peli azul.

La muchacha tenía razón, nadie sabía…

Excepto Freezer.

* * *

Continuara…

¡Me quieren matar seguramente!

1.-Por demorarme en actualizar

2.-Por el Vegeta y Alice (?)

Ayer iba a actualizar pero se fue la luz en el lugar que vivo, felizmente el capítulo se guardó.

Espero no aburrirlos con estos capítulos relleno, y siguiendo el consejo de _Fher JD_ lanzaré otra pregunta: ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita de Dragon ball? ¿Y por qué es su favorita?

¡La pequeña princesita nació! Si quieren contéstenme esta pregunta:

¿Qué les pareció el comportamiento de nuestro príncipe?

Amo sus Reviews largos ya que es como una plática hermosa con ustedes n.n pero no están obligados a hacerlo :v

El pequeño fragmento del principio es sobre un COVER que escuchaba cuando escribía este capítulo: BREATHE – Karla Vásquez.

-Danna Garcia Castro: ¡Hola! Perdón por no hacer un capitulo tan romántico entre ese par, pero poco a poco n.n

-Kuran-Bella: ¡Hola linda! Supongo que sí ya que al fin y al cabo Vegeta pasa más tiempo con sus hijos.

-MaryJu-chan: ¡Freezer es un hijo de puta! De eso no hay duda, gracias por leer. Es bueno saber que hasta hay debates entre maridos por saber quién es mejor padre XD Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, los dos tienen muchos errores como padres pero para mí Goku tiene más y solo por eso Vegeta le gana como mejor padre.

-Svabutterfly: ¡Hola hermosa! No hay de que, al fin y al cabo tu tuviste la idea n.n  
Me alegra saber que se aceptó ese tema de poner a un vegeta OOC ya que como dije no podría ponerlo malo así porque sí. Sobre lo que me pides ya lo estoy pensando e intentando ponerlo en práctica, ya que los _extras de capítulos_ son muy divertidos porque explican y dan a entender muchas cosas.  
También estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista en especial en ese detalle que cuando todos dicen que vegeta en verdad no quería Trunks, pero cuando mataron a Mirai Trunks se enfureció. Respecto al nacimiento de Bra… Con esa pequeña se le ha ablandado el corazón *-*

-Vegeta Biefs: ¡Hola! No te preocupes linda, te agradezco mucho el que hayas leído el capítulo y dejarme tu hermoso Review. ¡No te quiero hacer llorar! ¡Ni tampoco te quiero perder como lectora! ¡Que dilema!  
No he leído ni uno de los libros que me hablas, ¿Me los recomiendas? :3

-Fher JD: ¡Hola hermosa! Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero este también. Estoy pensando en hacer más especiales de Vegeta y Freezer eso dalo por hecho ;)  
Estoy de acuerdo contigo también, pese a todo los dos tienen sus errores y Vegeta le gana a Gokú por un peldaño. Gokú tiene más libertad en expresar sus sentimientos, pero vegeta no, y cuando lo hace es algo perfecto e impactante XD como por ejemplo ahora con la pequeña Bra *-*

¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
